un pouvoir hors contrôle
by Sizel
Summary: Le pouvoir de Maka évolue mais sera-t-elle en mesure de le contrôler? Et trouvera-t-elle l'aide nécessaire?
1. un pouvoir hors contrôle

Chapitre corrigé.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Cela fait plusieurs longs mois que Soul est Death scythe. Il gagne de plus en plus en popularité auprès des filles et des garçons. Il bénéficie de l'admiration de la gente masculine et beaucoup de filles ont le béguin pour lui. Maka suit tout ça de loin, dubitatif. Elle suscite moins d'intérêt que lui ayant moins de charisme dans la vie quotidienne. Sur un champ de bataille c'est une autre histoire mais c'est de moins en moins courant avec l'affaiblissement de la folie. En fait, pour être tout à fait exacte, leurs petits groupes de Spartois a une réputation particulière dans l'école. Kid en tant que fils du Shinigami, Black Star avec sa puissance brute, Tsubaki pour sa beauté et ses talents d'arme, Patty pour sa joie de vivre et sa folie passagère et Liz qui en l'absence de fantôme a toujours dégagé une aura particulière. Maka semble la moins remarquable de l'équipe car il faut travailler la voir à l'œuvre pour réellement comprendre ses capacités. Néanmoins, le manque d'intérêt dont elle bénéficie ne la dérange absolument pas. Contrairement aux autres, on lui fiche le plus souvent la paix ce qui lui permet de passer du temps à la bibliothèque pour trouver des informations sur le sang noir et la lecture d'âme. Etant à un stade avancé sur ses deux sujets, les cours ne lui apportent grand-chose et il faut qu'elle trouve les réponses autrement. Du moins, si elle tient toujours à aider Chrona qui se terre quelque part sur terre.<p>

Elle est une nouvelle fois plongée dans un livre particulièrement intéressant. A l'aide de Kim, elle travaille la lecture de texte écrite en langue sorcière et elle y puise pas mal d'information qui peuvent lui être utile à l'avenir. Normalement, Soul vient la chercher vers 18h pour rentrer mais ces dernier temps, il flirte à cette heure-ci et Maka ne tenant pas particulièrement à rencontrer une nouvelle conquête préfère rentrer le plus tard possible. C'est un sujet tendu entre-eux, ces derniers temps, ce qui explique en grande partie le manque de communication qu'il y a actu au sein du duo.

Maka jugeait Soul avec désapprobation, son comportement lui rappelant trop celui de son père. La faux démoniaque considérait que la situation était très différente puisqu'il n'avait pas d'officiel, il ne trompait donc personne. Il ajouté généralement qu'à dix-sept ans, il a le droit de profiter un peu de la vie. Maka comprend sa logique, elle n'est têtue qu'en apparence mais une partie de la confiance qu'elle accordait à son arme a disparu. Pour ne rien arranger, Shinigami estime qu'il est important pour Soul de s'habituer à être manipuler par d'autre meister ce qui diminue encore le temps passé ensemble car il s'entraine et fait des missions régulièrement sans elle. Hormis sur les missions dangereuses où elle travaillait avec l'ancienne équipe, Maka voyait peu ces amis. Elle apprécie chaque instant passé avec eux même si le risque n'est jamais loin, Soul redevenait le Soul qu'elle connaissait et qui lui offrait une certaine stabilité. Elle aime rire et vivre au-milieu d'eux. Lorsqu'ils ne courent pas après les derniers kishin et sorcière récalcitrantes, Soul rejoint Tsubaki et Black Star pour passer leurs soirées ensemble. Maka n'a jamais apprécié les boites de nuit et les bars et n'a jamais voulu les accompagner. Kid et les sœurs Thompson sont souvent partis par mont et par vaux ce qui les éloignent souvent de Death City. Pour occuper son temps de solitude, Maka s'est plongée dans les livres et des entrainements exigeants qu'elle fait avec Stein le plus souvent.

Assise à sa table habituelle à la bibliothèque, Maka chasse sa nostalgie de ses pensées et décide à rentrer, la fatigue lui tombe dessus et quelques heures de sommeil ne seront pas un luxe. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, elle constate que des trombes d'eau tombent du ciel ce qui la fait râler. Il ne pleut quasiment jamais à Death City mais il a fallu que ça s'y mette maintenant. Elle commence à courir sous la pluie pour rejoindre son appartement.

A quelques pâtés de maisons de chez elle, elle s'arrête brutalement, indifférente à la pluie qui ruisselle sur elle. Elle a une nouvelle crise. Cela fait un mois voir un peu plus que ça a commencé. Elle a essayé d'en parler avec Soul et Tsubaki mais la faux démoniaque a commencé à bailler quand elle a commencé à parler et l'arme ninja est beaucoup avec Black Star et a peu de temps à lui consacrer. Seul Stein et peut-être Shinigami le savent et suivent régulièrement l'évolution de la ''maladie''. Elle se colle au mur pour éviter de s'écrouler sur le trottoir. Son esprit échappe alors à tout contrôle et elle pénètre en quelques minutes dans des dizaines d'âme différentes. Elle partage la douleur d'un enfant qui est tombé et s'est écorché, les craintes d'une femme dont l'homme est parti en mission pour Shibusen, la colère d'une mère,... Les émotions se succèdent rapidement se mélangeant et épuisant Maka. Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Son esprit finit par se focaliser sur une âme ayant des émotions plus fortes que les autres. C'est celle d'un enfant. Il est en train de mourir dans une souffrance insoutenable. Elle ressent sa douleur, sa peur et son angoisse. Autant pour son bien être que pour préserver sa santé mentale, Elle lui envoie des vagues rassurantes pour apaiser son esprit et après quelques minutes arrivent même à atténuer une partie de sa douleur. Elle sent l'esprit de l'enfant s'effilocher et son soulagement à l'instant où il quitte ce monde.

Maka ouvre les yeux. Les larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues. Elle est assise sous la pluie, adossée contre le mur. La meister a froid. Elle a toujours froid après ses crises et la pluie amplifie la sensation. Elle se relève sur des jambes tremblantes pour reprendre la route vers son appartement toujours l'esprit obnubilé le petit garçon qui vient de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Ses crises restent exceptionnelles survenant qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines à peu près mais son âme évoluent rendant la vie de Maka moins simple. Elle se bat en permanence contre son âme qui semble avoir soif de savoir infini. Si elle ne fait rien, elle sait exactement tout ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens qui l'entourent dans un périmètre toujours plus grand autour d'elle. Elle sait s'ils mentent, s'ils souffrent, s'ils sont heureux. La meister vit leurs vies et, ce soir, elle est morte avec un petit garçon quelques minutes plus tôt.

La journée, Maka arrive généralement à se contrôler, mais la nuit c'est terrible pour elle. Son âme vagabonde dans la ville selon son bon vouloir, elle adore aller à l'hôpital où les émotions sont particulièrement fortes. Maka se réveille alors parfois en sueur, souvent en larme et quelque fois en hurlant. Par chance, Soul n'est quasiment jamais à l'appartement et la meister n'a pas besoin de donner d'explication. Elle ne dort que quelques heures par nuit, quatre ou cinq tout au plus jusqu'à ce que son corps atteigne ses limites auxquelles cas, elle dort une journée entière. Ce sommeil là l'abrutissait mais la soulageait réellement pour plusieurs jours. Marie lui a appris comment cacher sa fatigue pour donner l'impression d'avoir meilleure mine à l'aide de maquillage et personne ne vient y regarder de trop près.

Une fois à l'appartement, Maka trouve un mot indiquant que son colocataire est sorti. La jeune fille en éprouve un vif soulagement et se dépêche de prendre une douche chaude pour se réchauffer avant de s'effondrer dans son lit, épuisée. Elle trouve quand même le courage de prendre une deuxième couverture avant de sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb. Demain, il y a cours et elle va avoir du mal à se concentrer.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	2. Wolf

Chapitre corrigé.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Maka se ouvre les yeux le lendemain à la sonnerie du réveille. Elle s'étire. Normalement, quand elle est réveillée aussi brutalement, il lui faut une demi-heure pour que son âme réintègre vraiment son corps et qu'elle retrouve le contrôle d'elle-même. Il lui arrivait dans ses instants, de serer Blair contre elle, si le chat était là, ça l'aidait à se réapproprier son environnement. Ce matin, la routine reprend rapidement le dessus. Elle file dans la salle de bain et se douche rapidement. Une fois face à son image dans le miroir, elle observe l'étendue des dégâts causés par la crise de la veille. La nuit lui a fait du bien, une grande partie des cernes ont disparu avec les heures de sommeil réparatrices. Ça tombe bien, ce soir elle doit suivre un nouvel entrainement soumis par Stein. Rapidement, elle finit de se préparer et sort réveiller son arme. Du moins, s'il a passé la nuit à l'appartement. Son âme l'informe qu'il dort dans la chambre voisine.<p>

Soul est réveillé par la pression d'une voluptueuse poitrine. Ça faisait longtemps. La porte s'ouvre à l'instant où il reprend suffisamment ses esprits pour analyser la situation. Ça aussi ça faisait longtemps, les cris de Maka au réveil.

« Soul, il est l'heure. Blair ton repas et prêt. » La porte se referme derrière Maka qui retourne à la cuisine. Blair et Soul se regardent surpris. Pas de Maka Chop, pas de hurlements. Soul réalise brutalement que ça doit faire plusieurs semaines qu'il n'a pas été Maka Chopé. Il se lève sur cette étrange pensée et entre dans la salle de bain en baillant. Une fois dans la cuisine, sa meister lève un œil avant de se replonger dans son livre. Un bouquin qui, à vue de nez, doit faire 300 pages et semble particulièrement ennuyé à lire. Maka ouvre la bouche avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

« Ton T-shirt à une tâche. » Soul baisse son nez et retourne dans sa chambre changer de tenue. Une fois de retour, il aperçoit sa meister qui s'apprête à partir.

« Tu veux pas que je t'emmène? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu n'as personne à aller chercher? »

« Non, non. »

« Ok, merci. » Soul est déstabilisé. Depuis quand Maka le remerciait quand il lui proposait de la conduire à l'école. Elle retourne dans sa chambre et il l'entend fouiller dans différents papiers.

Une fois à l'école, le couple rejoint l'équipe habituelle. Exceptionnellement, tout le monde est présent pour cette journée de cours. Ils suivent l'enseignement de Stein avec un ennui à peine masqué avant de manger tous ensemble le midi. Maka reste un peu en retrait mais apprécie le mélange des âmes qui se produit quand ils sont tous ensemble. L'équipe décide de faire un basket durant leur après-midi de liberté. Maka décline l'invitation pour rejoindre Stein à la salle d'entrainement. Une fois sur le terrain, Liz pose une question, sans intérêt pour Soul dans l'immédiat mais il réalisera plus tard combien il a été bête de ne rien remarquer avant.

« Depuis quand Maka mais du fond de teint? »

« ON S'EN FOUT. LE GRAND BLACK STAR VEUT LAISSER SON TALENT S'EXPRIMER CAR JE SUIS UN DIEU DU BASKET. » Et, le jeu commence. Chacun profite avec délice de cet instant de liberté et de joie.

Maka s'échauffe en attend Stein sur le terrain. Elle le voit arriver avec un jeune garçon. Il a la tenue officielle des soldats de Shibusen. Elle en conclue donc que ce n'est donc ni un meister, ni une arme. Il fait deux tête de plus qu'elle bien que Maka devine qu'ils doivent avoir à peu près le même âge quoi qu'un peu plus vieux. Il a des cheveux bruns, coupés courts et des yeux verts. Alors que ceux de Maka sont clairs, les siens sont sombres. Elle le regarde s'approcher avec intérêt.

Son âme lui rappelle Black Star sur certain aspect. Il ne fonctionne que par instinct comme lui. Il semble agité d'une rage intérieur qui ne s'adresse à personne en particulier. Elle sent qu'il devient agacé en la découvrant. Elle se concentre sur la conversation des deux hommes.

« ...plus fort. Je ne vois pas ce qu'une gamine peut m'apporter. Je ne veux pas faire de babysitting. »

« Écoutes Wolf, Suran m'a demandé de l'aide pour te faire progresser et c'est ma proposition. Essaye, tu verras bien. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à perdre. »

« Si je la tue sans faire exprès, c'est pas mon problème. » Il se tourne vers elle.

« Tu entends gamine. Si tu tiens à la vie dégage. Tout le monde sait que tu n'y es pour rien dans la mort d'Arachnée et que c'est ton arme qui a tout fait. » Il se met en position de combat avant de reprendre ses grognements. « M'énerve ces enfants gâtés. » Stein soupire avant d'ordonner le début du combat.

« C'est parti. » Wolf combat à main nue pendant qu'elle lutte avec un bâton alourdi d'un côté pour représenter Soul. Au bout de trois mouvements, Wolf vole à l'autre bout de l'arène. Maka s'est rapidement synchronisée avec lui connaissant ainsi toutes ses intentions de combat.

A force d'entrainement, elle arrive se battre les yeux fermés à présent. Elle continue à analyser les différentes sensations pour trouver les meilleures parades. Il est différent de Stein au combat. Pour elle, il est plus difficile à anticiper. Stein réfléchit toujours avant d'attaquer alors que Wolf ne sait pas exactement quel sera son prochain mouvement se laissant guider par son instinct. Cela oblige Maka a redoubler de concentration tout en réagissant très rapidement. Ils se remettent en position. Cette fois-ci, Wolf se tait et se concentre entièrement sur elle. Il gagne les deux tours suivants mais elle reprend le dessus lors de leur dernier affrontement.

Une fois fini, Maka part en direction des douches pour se laver et soigner les quelques égratignures qu'elle n'a pu éviter. Wolf l'appel.

« Hime. » Elle se tourne pour lui faire face, frustrée par le nom qu'il lui donne. Elle n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse attendant que son chevalier vienne la sauver.

« Ne m'appelle pas Hime, mon nom est Maka.. »

« Oui, Hime. » Elle le regarde perplexe ne sentant aucune mesquinerie dans son âme pendant qu'il lui parle. Elle secoue la tête avec désarrois avant de reprendre le cours de sa soirée.

« Wolf, ça te dérangerais de devenir son partenaire d'entrainement pour les semaines à venir. » Le jeune homme regarde le professeur avec un air grave. Stein l'écoute avec attention sentant qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

« Je viens d'une famille de garde du corps, nous sommes rattachés à une famille influente mais j'étais de trop. Ça m'allait bien, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de se dévouer à qui que ce soit. » Il s'arrête quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais je viens de trouver qui je voulais servir. Enfin, je crois. » Stein ne sait pas trop quoi répondre et préfère aller à l'essentiel.

« Et pour l'entrainement? »

« C'est bon, j'en prends la responsabilité. » Stein sort de l'arène avec un air dubitatif. Sauf erreur de sa part, Wolf vient d'avoir un coup de foudre. Il prend la direction du camp d'entrainement des soldats. Il faut qu'il en touche deux mots à Suran. Ce dernier est un vieil homme aux cheveux aussi blanc que Soul. Il n'en demeure pas moins un excellent combattant qui arrivait à maitriser sans mal Wolf, la tête brulée de son équipe. Une fois l'homme dans son champ de vision, Stein l'appelle.

« Alors, Stein, ça s'est bien passé? »

« Plutôt oui, je crois. »

« Vraiment et bien c'est une vraie surprise. C'est un excellent combattant, c'est son grand-père qui m'a appris à me battre et je compte mes victoires sur les doigts d'une seule main face à lui. »

« Il a accepté de poursuivre les entrainements avec Maka. »

« Là, je suis très surpris. Ça ne lui ressemble pas »

« Ça vous surprendrez si je vous disais que je le pense amoureux ? »

« Oui, ce n'est même pas dans ses gènes. Seul son frère ainé en a la possibilité. C'est une règle dans la famille.»

« Seul son grand frère? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Wolf vient d'une famille de garde du corps. Il a été élevé dans l'optique de se battre et de protéger une personne. Malheureusement, il a trois grands frères et la famille qu'ils protègent n'a qu'un fils unique. Il ne sent plein pas. Bien qu'il soit un excellent combattant, il a toujours détesté obéir. Alors vouer sa vie à la protection de quelqu'un lui parait une perspective peu enviable. Pour en revenir au faite qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour ton élève, une règle étrange règne dans cette famille. Seul, le plus âgé peut avoir des enfants. » Stein reste silencieux un instant avant de le regarder pour lui répondre.

« Il m'a dit avoir peut-être trouvé un maître à servir. » Suran ouvre ces yeux avec surprise. A priori, c'était une bonne idée cet entrainement. Il se met à rire.

« On va bien voir ce que ça donne. »

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	3. mission

Chapitre corrigé.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Wolf et Maka s'apportèrent un équilibre mutuel. Il la trainait jusque dans les boites de nuit et les jardins d'enfants où Maka trouvait des moyens de canaliser son âme sur des émotions positives. Les entrainements continuent et s'intensifient ce qui permet à Maka d'user son pouvoir et à mieux le maitriser. Pour être exacte, ils ne donnent pas l'impression de combattre mais de danser. Maka lit son âme et donc ses intentions de mieux en mieux et les réflexes de Wolf, toujours plus aiguisés, lui permette de faire face. Ce soir-là pourtant c'est lui qui a le dessus ce qui n'est pas habituel. Il finit par s'arrêter brutalement rattrapant au passage Maka qui était en plein saut.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Désolé, je ne suis pas très concentrée ce soir. »

« Ce n'est pas grave mais qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ? Une crise. » Wolf a été mis dans la confidence et prenait plaisir à veiller sur elle quand elle s'endormait en journée. Ce n'était pas rare et plutôt bon signe d'après Stein. Cela apaisait Maka, elle avait besoin d'un soutien depuis le début et Wolf lui apportait une certaine stabilité d'âme.

« J'ai besoin d'un livre mais je dois aller le chercher. Il n'est pas ici. » Il la regarde est remarque ses plis soucieux entre les yeux. Malgré le maquillage, il devine les marques du manque de sommeil.

« Demandons à Stein, j'irais avec toi si tu veux. » Elle le regarde en réfléchissant. Il a l'impression de voir ses méninges travailler. Au début, elle a été embarrassée face à son comportement dévoué. Maka est une personne fière et ne souhaite dépendre de personne mais à force d'insister, elle a fini par s'y faire à quelques exceptions près. Elle sait qu'il n'en attend rien de plus et que ça fait partie de ses gênes. On ne renie pas comme ça la centaine de génération qui nous précède. A présent, elle ne s'agace qu'une fois sur deux quand il se montre trop mère-poule ce qui est un vrai progrès par rapport au début. Wolf prend conscience de l'importance du livre à la vitesse où elle accepte son offre.

« Peut-être.. »

« Allons vois Stein. De toute façon, tu n'es bonne à rien aujourd'hui. » Maka chop. Elle le regarde avec une moue déconfite avant de se diriger vers la douche. Lui est mort de rire sur le sol, habitué et amusé par ce genre de traitement.

Après âpre discussion avec Stein, ils sont arrivés à un accord commun. Ce weekend end, Maka pourra récupérer le livre écrit en sorcier qui devrait l'aider à trouver une solution pour contenir son âme qui devient de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Chaque jour passé l'épuise de plus en plus. La seule contrepartie c'est qu'elle amène Wolf ce qui était plus pu moins prévu d'avance par les deux compères.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement, Maka trouve Soul et Black Star en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Elle devine Tsubaki dans la cuisine entrain de prépare à manger. Elle pose ses affaires dans sa chambre sans que les garçons ne la remarquent. De toute façon, vu comment ils sont agités, pas grand-chose ne pourrait attirer leurs attentions. Elle entre dans la cuisine en respirant avec délice les odeurs de cuisine de l'arme ninja.

« Bonjour Maka. »

« Bonjour, Tsubaki. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Taboulé et saucisse. Simple, rapide et je peux en faire d'énorme quantité. » Maka sourit en entendant Black Star poussant un hurlement dans le salon.

« Après toute cette agitation, il y a effectivement des chances qu'ils aient fins. Je vais t'aider mais je ferais en sorte qu'il fasse la vaisselle tout à l'heure. » Elle affiche un rictus narquois tout en sortant les saucisses. Un cri retenti et, par surprise, elle les lâche sur le sol. La voix est bien plus grave que celle de Soul ou de Black Star et Maka la reconnait immédiatement.

« HIME. » La porte s'ouvre et Wolf déboule dans l'appartement. Remarquant la présence d'intrus, il s'excuse sous le regard incrédule de Soul et de Black Star. Maka ne se pose pas milles questions et l'assomme avec un livre pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Si elle tolère qu'il l'appelle Hime à l'entrainement, c'est une autre affaire chez elle devant ses amis.

« Ne m'appelle pas Hime. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Wolf? » Elle ne hurle pas semblant plutôt particulièrement ennuyée. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient à l'appartement mais jusque-là son chemin n'a croisé personne même pas Blair. Hors le regard très intéressé de Tsubaki la fait anticiper les questions auxquelles, elle va avoir droit.

« Suran vient avec nous. » Wolf s'est rapidement relevé et s'approche d'elle en regardant une égratignure sur son front avec un air soucieux. Il la touche avec des gestes délicats s'assurant que ce ne soit qu'une petite égratignure. Maka lui chasse la main sans ménagement.

« Et bien ce n'est pas dramatique, tu penses vraiment que ça valait ce hurlement ? »

« Non, mais tu es partie vite et je suis inquiet. Tâches de dormir cette nuit, Hime. Tu es fatiguée. » Maka soupire avec agacement.

« Wolf retourne chez toi, on n'y va demain et je ne vais pas disparaître d'ici-là. Et détend toi un peu. On va chercher un livre, pas combattre Asura. »

« Reposes-toi, promets-moi. » Il a les yeux baissés vers elle, leurs corps séparés uniquement par quelques centimètres. Ce qui choque Tsubaki c'est qu'elle semble complètement à l'aise malgré les contacts répétés que provoque le jeune homme.

« Oui, oui, tu es une vraie mère poule quand tu t'y mets. Allez fiches le camp. » Wolf sent qu'elle atteint sa limite du « je te laisse te préoccuper pour moi » et décide de battre en retraite à regret.

« Bonne nuit, Hime. »

« Ne m'appelles pas Hime, bonne nuit Wolf. » Elle le dit en retournant à ses saucisses et en mettant sa poêle à chauffer. Wolf sort en s'excusant pour le dérangement. Black Star et Soul se dévisagent surpris sans prêter aucune attention à leur jeu. Tsubaki regarde Maka ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. « Euh, c'est un ami? » La meister prend les couverts pour mettre la table avec le sourire. Elle élève la voix pour être entendu dans la cuisine.

« Si on veut. Je m'entraine avec lui aux combats et on va en mission ensemble ce week-end. » Elle se retourne à la cuisine récupérer ce qui manque.

« C'est une arme? »

« Non, non, juste un soldat mais on va chercher un livre, pas tuer un keshin ou autre, donc c'est bon pas de problème. »

« Oh. » Elle regarde Soul qui s'approche de sa meister avec un air perplexe.

« Ce n'est pas plus sûr avec une arme? » Elle le regarde avant de rire.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. C'est un livre, un simple livre. Et puis, de toute façon, je suis incapable de me synchroniser avec d'autres armes que toi donc… »

« Quoi? » Tsubaki et Soul réagissent simultanément. Maka les observe en réfléchissant quelques minutes.

« A oui, on n'en a peut-être jamais parlé. Je suis trop intrusive, ça les dérange. Ils finissent par se fermer complètement et empêcher la Soul résonance. Stein a laissé tomber l'idée depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et on travaille mon combat seule en ce moment.» Elle remue les saucisses et constate qu'elles sont à point.

« C'est prêt. BLACK STAR A TABLE. »

« DIEU A FAIM. » Maka glousse avec bonne humeur. La perspective de trouver ce livre la réjouit. Soul prend un coup à l'orgueil et plus étrange, il sent une pointe de jalousie apparaître. Elle l'a Maka chopé, chose qu'elle ne fait plus avec lui depuis au moins un ou deux mois. Depuis, qu'il a commencé ses entrainements avec les autres meister pour être exacte. Peut-être même avant, il n'en est pas vraiment sûr. De plus, elle ne lui a pas demandé de chercher son livre auquel elle a l'air de tenir, elle ne lui en a même pas parlé. Il la suit du regard et s'installe à ses côtés toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Tsubaki se met à glousser et Maka lui demande ce qui se passe.

« S'il déboule de la même façon à l'école en hurlant '' Hime '', il y aura des mâchoires à ramasser! » Maka sourit avec douceur, cette soirée lui plait bien et elle se détend réellement. La seule chose qui la perturbe c'est l'agitation présente dans l'âme de Soul qu'elle n'arrive pas à expliquer.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	4. Mac guiale

Chapitre corrigé.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

><p>Le weekend enfin là, Maka prépare ses affaires pour partir en mission. Soul la regarde de l'encadrement de la porte avec un air sombre. L'idée qu'elle parte sans arme le dérangeait vraiment, plus qu'il ne l'a réalisé au début. Quelqu'un le pousse dans le dos et il se tourne pour faire face à un homme aux yeux verts sombres. Ce dernier ne lui prête aucune attention, uniquement intéressé par Maka.<p>

« Hime, tu es prêtes? »

« Ne m'appelles pas Hime. Oui, j'ai presque fini. » Soul remarque qu'elle lui répond de façon quasi automatique et que Wolf sourit.

« Parfait, tu veux que je prennes quelques choses? » Maka hésite avant de se tourner vers les deux garçons qui se tiennent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Descends le sac, s'il te plait. »

« Bien, Hime. » Maka pousse un soupir agacé en finissant son sac à dos avant de le tendre à Wolf. Ce dernier s'apprête à prendre le sac quand brusquement, il attrape le menton de Maka et le relève pour la regarder attentivement. Maka se retire de sa main en lui plaçant le sac contre le torse. Le soldat secoue la tête en prenant le sac.

« On va à l'aéroport en voiture, tu pourras dormir. Non, en fait, tu devras dormir. » Elle lui rend un sourire coupable et il s'éloigne, le sac sur l'épaule. Soul la détaille avec attention, il ne distingue pas les marques du manque de sommeil. Il arrête son inspection lorsque Maka prend un bâton qui traine dans le coin de la pièce et s'approche de lui. Elle s'arrête à son niveau.

« Bon week end Soul. »

« Fais attention à toi. »

« Promis. » Elle s'éloigne visiblement enthousiaste à l'idée de réaliser la mission. Il la regarde partir incapable de bouger. Pendant qu'elle lui parlait, il a distingué des cernes sous ses yeux, des cernes profondes. Elle n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit, ni celle d'avant à priori. « Vraiment pas cool. Mais, si elle ne me dit rien, je ne peux rien faire. » Il affiche un sourire un peu agressif. « De toute façon, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi. » Il repart se préparer pour rejoindre Black Star toujours agacé par la situation sans réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'énerve vraiment. Il a l'impression de ne pas connaître sa meister et cela lui procure un sentiment de malaise qu'il ne veut ni comprendre, ni ressentir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka est profondément endormie dans la voiture, la tête posée sur la cuisse de Wolf. Ils sont enfin descendus de l'avion et roulent sur le territoire africain. Suran à l'avant, conduit en faisant un point avec Wolf sur les données en leur possession.

« Donc, le livre est chez un riche marchand irlandais implanté en Afrique et il va falloir le voler. Je me suis renseigné, il possède toute la ville et est connu pour être sans pitié et pour sa magnifique collection de fauve. »

« Oui, c'est ça. » Wolf ne semble pas inquiet pas le côté irréel de la situation.

« Tu as une idée de comment ta Hime veut faire cet exploit. »

« Non, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. »

« Ça j'ai remarqué. » Suran est dubitatif, il ne voit pas comment ils vont y arriver. Elle a acheté plusieurs choses en descendant de l'avion mais il ne voit pas en quoi ça pourait les aider. Une fois à quelques kilomètres de la destination, Wolf réveille la jeune fille. Elle déballe le sac d'achat fait à l'aéroport sur les sièges arrières de la voiture pendant que Wolf et Suran l'observe faire. Il fait très chaud et le vent apporte le sable du désert dans les yeux des deux hommes qui tournent pourtant le dos aux rafales. Maka explique calmement son plan aux soldats qui l'écoutent avec attention.

« Bon sur le principe, Monsieur Suran vous serez un commerçant en Afrique pour affaire, je suis votre fille et je tiens à voir les magnifiques fauves dont tout le monde parle. Wolf sera notre serviteur. Ça vous convient ? » Il y a un costume pour Suran, une tenue stricte pour Wolf et une robe à ruban pour elle.

« Ça me va. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de meilleur plan à proposer, y allait en force serait du suicide. » Suran attrape sa tenue et se change pendant que Maka hoche la tête en approbation. Wolf attrape sa tenue à son tour tout en observant la jeune fille.

« Tu as meilleure mine. »

« Je pense que dormir avec toi m'enlève certaine crainte et j'ai pu me reposer. » Wolf hausse un sourcil mais ne relève pas. Il était rare qu'elle dise les choses aussi clairement surtout quand c'est positif. Une fois habillé, Wolf part laver la voiture pour faire bonne figure. Ils arrivent à la demeure de Mac Guiale quelques heures plus tard chacun concentré dans son propre rôle. Une ribambelle de serviteurs les accueille pour leur ouvrir la porte et les guider dans le salon. Là, un homme les attend assis dans un énorme fauteuil. C'est un homme imposant d'une quarantaine d'année, roux.

« Et, bien qui êtes-vous pour troubler mon calme? »

« Bonjour, Je suis Lord Suran, nous étions en affaire dans la ville voisine et ma fille a entendu parler de votre magnifique collection et souhaitait la voir, avec votre accord bien entendu. » Suran a utilisé un ton mielleux et respectueux pour faire ça demande. Mac Guiale jette un coup d'œil à Maka. Elle lit son âme et réalise plusieurs choses. Il a très mauvais fond, il a un sale caractère et elle lui plait. Sachant qu'elle pourrait être sa fille, ça la dégoute. Elle fait bonne figure quand même. Il faut dire que la robe lui va plutôt bien et met la finesse de sa silhouette en valeur. Avec une grimace intérieure, Maka fait la mijaurée pour arriver à ses fins. L'homme sort rapidement du fauteuil et attrape avec délicatesse la main de Maka. Il lui fait un baisemain pour le plus grand dégout de la jeune fille. Elle sent l'âme de Wolf qui s'agite derrière elle et elle lui fait un discret signe de la main pour qu'il se calme. De son côté, elle de force à sourire au rouquin qui la dévore du regard.

« Je ne peux rien refuser à une telle beauté. » Elle bat des cils pour faire mine d'être ravie du compliment. « Venez, venez. Vous n'aurez qu'à dormir là, ce soir. » Suran et Maka passent le reste de la journée à suivre leur hôte qui leur explique combien il est un homme important. Suran est surpris de voir la facilité avec laquelle la jeune fille manipule Mac Guiale. C'est un jeu dangereux mais elle s'en sort à merveille. Il sait pour la lecture d'âme, il l'a vue combattre Wolf mais là, il doit avouer qu'il est agréablement surpris.

Pendant ce temps, Wolf installe les affaires dans les chambres et profite de l'absence de l'hôte pour fouiller et questionner autant que possible. Après une heure de recherche, i a découvert que le livre est dans la bibliothèque dans un coffre spéciale. Il sait également que personne n'a la combinaison hormis le propriétaire des lieux. Il se félicite d'avoir amené de la dynamite mais pour réussir la mission en toute discrétion, ça risque d'être compliqué. Autre chose rend la mission de plus en plus délicate, il ne fait plus aucun doute que Mac Guiale viendra rendre une visite nocturne à Maka ce qui ne plait ni à cette dernière, ni à Suran, ni à Wolf. Et, les bruits de couloirs que ce dernier entend sur les habitudes du maitre des lieux, ne le rassure absolument pas. Suran prend garde de ne pas la laisser seule avec lui de peur qu'il tente quelque chose de regrettable.

Après le diner, ils prennent congés et retrouvent Wolf dans la chambre. Après quelques instants, ils ont décidé de leur plan d'action. A 23h, ils forcent le coffre pour prendre le livre et s'échappent rapidement. Le tout ne dois prendre que quelques minutes pour éviter que les gardes n'est le temps d'intervenir. Beaucoup d'élément ne sont pas optimum ne grarantissant pas la réussite de la mission mais s'ils n'agissent pas rapidement, c'est Maka qui coure un trop gros danger.

A la grande surprise de Suran, le plan se déroule particulièrement bien et ils s'échappent rapidement abandonnant derrière eux, les hurlements des hommes et les rugissements des fauves libérés par Maka. Une fois dans la voiture et à quelques kilomètres de la ville de Mac Guiale, Wolf commence à somnoler et Maka commence la lecture du livre. Elle est enchantée. Il est très compliqué et même Kim aura du mal à l'aider mais avec un peu de travaille, elle est persuadée qu'elle pourra en tirer quelques choses de constructif. Elle pousse un couinement joyeux et Suran et Wolf sourient l'un et l'autre avec indulgence. La mission a été un succès.

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture et à bientôt.<p> 


	5. sieste réparatrice

Chapitre corrigé.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Suite à cette mission les choses changèrent légèrement à l'appartement de Soul et Maka. L'albinos sortait moins et ne voyait quasiment plus de filles. Il a été surpris de constater que Maka n'est quasiment jamais à l'appartement. Avec le recul, il réalise qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris. Maka n'est pas du genre à rester sans rien faire mais plutôt à prendre sa vie en main. D'où sa nouvelle amitié avec l'énigmatique Wolf. Elle a même réalisé quelques missions supplémentaires avec lui et ça le préoccupait particulièrement. Au-delà du fait qu'il n'aime pas spécialement le jeune homme, il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle puisse être blessée sans lui pour la protéger. Il doit vraiment prendre sur lui quand il la voit rentrer avec quelques blessures pour ne pas hurler. Et ça, même s'il est conscient que ce ne sont que des plaies superficielles qui méritent plus de s'appeler écorchure plutôt que blessure. Il a tenté de négocier l'arrêt de ses propres missions pour pouvoir refaire équipe avec sa meister mais Shinigami s'y oppose fermement et Soul n'arrive pas à trouver d'arguments suffisamment forts pour le contrer.<p>

Il soupire en montant les marches de l'appartement. Il doit prendre une douche à l'appartement après un match de basket avant de rejoindre les autres pour entamer les festivités de la soirée. Kid l'accompagne souhaitant également profiter de la salle de bain. Ils ont eu la surprise de découvrir Maka endormie aux milieux du salon et entourée d'une quinzaine de livres, de dossiers et de feuilles. Soul s'approche d'elle sans bruit pour vérifier qu'elle va bien. Il est soulagé de constater qu'elle semble simplement endormie. Il hésite sur ce qu'il veut faire tout en observant ce qui l'entoure. Il y a des feuilles noircies de notes dans tous les sens. Il n'arrive même pas à lire le titre de certains livres placés en pile renversé et constate en secouant la tête qu'il y a au moins trois langues différentes parmi les dialectes utilisés. Kid se penche pour en ramasser un au hasard.

« C'est du sorcier. » Il le murmure mais semble vraiment surpris par sa découverte. Il s'accroupit et étale les dossiers sur le sol pour pouvoir lire les titres. _Sang Noir, lecture d'âme, contrôle d'âme, langue sorcier,... _Soul secoue la tête en regardant la masse travail qu'elle a accompli. Elle lui cache beaucoup de chose. Après réflexion, il réalise que ce n'est pas exact. Elle ne lui cache rien, il n'a juste pas prêté attention à elle ces derniers temps et elle n'a pas vraiment cherché à entrer en contact avec lui non plus. Il a conscience qu'il n'a pas été un exemple d'arme dévouée ces derniers mois, s'accordant beaucoup de bon temps. Il n'a pas flâné auprès la gente féminine depuis quelques jours et il se rend compte qu'il a vraiment fait l'imbécile et qu'il a une part de responsabilité de le manque de communication entre-eux. Il se baisse et prend délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Instinctivement, elle s'agrippe à son cou, collant son visage contre lui. Soul regarde Kid avec un air un peu perdu et il hausse les épaules en réponse. Soul murmure son nom et Maka répond avec une voix endormie.

« Wolf?, mmmmm, non Soul? » Elle ouvre les yeux en observant le visage de Soul penché sur elle et resserrant ses bras autour des épaules de son arme. Elle a les yeux brumeux et il comprend clairement qu'elle n'est pas encore complètement-là. « Il est si triste encore aujourd'hui, il faudra que j'aille le voir un jour. » Elle marmonne plus pour elle-même que pour les deux garçons qui se lancent des œillades perplexes. Kid décide de tenter sa chance pour en apprendre plus.

« Qui ? »

« Le vieil homme, je ne connais pas son nom, je ne connais jamais leurs noms. Mais, même si sa femme est morte, il faut qu'il s'accroche à la vie. » Elle laisse ses yeux vagabonder encore de longues minutes. Elle semble enfin émergée complètement et fait face à Soul avec stupeur. Elle tente de descendre et Soul la laisse faire, la déposant sur ses pieds.

« Désolé, j'ai dû m'endormir. » Elle baisse la tête en faisant cette remarque particulièrement pertinente, le rouge montant aux joues. Kid lui répond en souriant.

« Oui, ça on n'a remarqué. » Elle rougit encore plus quand elle réalise que le fils du Shinigami est là également. Elle reprend tentant de faire disparaitre son malaise.

« Je pensais que vous étiez au basket. »

« Oui, on n'a fini et on pensait prendre une douche ici, c'est plus près. »

« Oh. »

« Kid vas-y. » Soul ne regarde même pas Kid en lui donnant l'ordre mais le fils du Shinigami ne s'en formalise pas. Il comprend le trouble de son ami. Lui aussi a réalisé depuis quelques semaines que Maka n'est peut-être pas juste une meister sans arme. Il sait qu'elle a de grandes capacités aussi bien physique qu'intellectuelle et il réalise qu'elle a peut-être trouvé un moyen de les développer sans leurs en parler.

« Ok. » Il se dirige vers la salle de bain avec ses affaires à la main. Les deux autres restent dans un silence gêné, plantés au milieu du salon. Soul se frotte l'arrière du crâne dans un geste désespéré pour masquer son embarras.

« Maka, je sais que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup montré d'intérêt ces derniers temps mais... »

« BON VOUS VOUS DEPECHEZ. » Black Star déboule en hurlant dans l'appartement aux grands désarrois de Soul qui ne peut finir sa phrase. Liz qui le suivait le dévisage avec colère.

« Tu n'as pas pris de douche, allez accélère. On n'a pas que ça à faire. » Elle réalise que Maka est également présente et un sourire de prédateur apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« Tu viens avec nous. Tsubaki, Patty avec moi. » Maka n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant d'être trainée de force dans sa chambre.

Patty la maintient sur la chaise du bureau alors qu'elle est toujours à peine réveillée. Pendant ce temps, Liz et Tsubaki s'occupent de la démaquiller. Elle s'arrête brutalement en découvrant son visage sans artifice. Elles constatent l'une comme l'autre les marques du manque de sommeil. Maka se dégage de l'emprise de Patty et s'adresse aux filles à voix douce.

« Occupez-vous de ma tenue, je m'occupe de mon visage. Allez hop. » Elle se tourne sur son bureau pour ouvrir un trousse qui ne contient aucun stylos. Elle place son miroir devant elle et avec des gestes sûres, elle se maquille. L'habileté qu'elle a pour le faire n'échappe pas à ses amies. Une fois changée, Maka rejoint les garçons dans le salon. Elle a un minishort en jean et un top noir assez simple. Ses cheveux sont nattés et ramenés vers l'avant. Elle enfile des bottes avec de petits talons qui montent jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Une fois prête, elle regarde l'équipe devant elle avec un air interrogatif.

« Bon, alors on y va ou pas? » Maka semble parfaitement à l'aise et elle les regarde comme si tout était normal. Soul est le premier à réagir passant la porte qu'elle tient ouverte. Le reste de l'équipe suit après quelques secondes supplémentaires de réflexions personnelles en tous genres. Soul décide qu'il ne l'a quittera pas des yeux ce soir, ni dans les jours à venir d'ailleurs. Le regard inquiet qu'échange Liz et Tsubaki lui confirme que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	6. La boîte de nuit

Chapitre corrigé.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Une fois devant la boite, ils tombent sur Wolf qui a l'air d'avoir eu la même idée que. Quand il reconnait la jeune fille, il se précipite vers la plus petite du groupe pour la mettre sur son épaule avec une facilité déconcertante.<p>

« Wolf, je peux marcher. Reposes-moi par terre.»

« C'est plus drôle comme ça, Hime. » Elle le Maka chope sans sourciller. Wolf trébuche et resserre son étreinte autours de la taille de la jeune fille de peur de la lâcher. Il grogne.

« Fais attention, tu vas tomber. » Elle ronchonne à son tour.

« Ne m'appelle pas Hime. » Après quelques minutes de queue, elle rajoute rêveuse. « Ça fait un moment qu'on est pas sortie. » Elle adore le sentiment que lui provoquent les âmes assemblées dans ces lieux. Ça la booste lorsqu'elle n'a pas le moral et la détend quand la tension devient insupportable. Elle privilégie les jardins d'enfants quand elle est particulièrement énervée, leurs douceurs d'âme fait des merveilles. En contrepartie, il lui devient difficile d'aller dans les hôpitaux ou près d'un enterrement. Elle pleure et souffre sans raison apparente. Les examens sont devenus une source de stress supplémentaire pour elle. La tension des élèves peu rapidement devenir atroce au point qu'elle a du mal à se concentrer sur sa propre feuille.

« YEP, YEP, YEP. A BAS LES MAC GUIALE ET LEURS MAINS BALADEUSES. » Maka sourit à la tentative réussit de Wolf pour la sortir de ses pensées peu réjouissante. Elle se permet même un gloussement à l'instant où il passe la porte dans une position ridicule pour éviter qu'elle ne se tape sur les montants.

« C'est qui lui? » Liz a les yeux qui sortent de la tête. Elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de croisé le soldat.

« Wolf, un ami à Maka. » Soul les regarde disparaitre dans la foule avec un sentiment de malaise. A priori, elle n'aura pas besoin de lui ce soir. Elle a l'air d'avoir son propre gardien. Il est partagé entre la colère et le découragement.

« La vache, il est aussi sexy que Soul. Maka a vraiment le don pour se les accaparer. » Tsubaki lève les yeux au ciel accompagnée par Kid. Il faut dire que Wolf n'a pas une tenue très symétrique et que ça a le don de l'agacer. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils découvrent Maka alignée à d'autres filles sur un comptoir en train d'enchainer des mouvements de danse avec naturelle. Elle s'est connectée à la meneuse et lit leurs mouvements pour les reproduire. La première fois, elle l'a fait pour s'entrainer. Maintenant, elle le fait parce qu'elle aime bien la sensation procurée. Elle ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au prochain mouvement. C'est reposant pour elle de se laissait guider sans se poser de questions. Son pouvoir lui faisant perdre beaucoup d'inhibition dans ces cas-là, elle peut dépasser les limites sans s'en rendre compte. Wolf reste donc à proximité et la surveille au cas où elle échapperait à tous contrôle. Soul le regarde faire en se mordant la langue. Il le rejoint ne prêtant aucune attention aux filles autours de lui qui le regarde excitation.

« Ça te dérange si on parle. » Soul est nerveux et ne sait pas dans quelle catégorie, il a envie de classer Wolf.

« Si ça ne m'empêche pas de jeter un coup d'œil à Hime, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » Le surnom qu'il donne à sa meister lui tape sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il ne sait pas si c'est un genre qu'il essaye de se donner mais il trouve ça légèrement excessif. Réflexion faite, il trouve ça carrément naze.

« Non, on reste là donc tu peux l'observer. » Soul reste silencieux pendant un moment ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Wolf décide de rompre le silence pesant.

« Je ne sors pas avec elle. » Le soldat le dit sèchement comme si cette précision l'agace au plus haut point. Soul réalise que le malaise est réciproque et que Wolf ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup plus. Pour le moment, ils ne se donnent pas de raison de s'apprécier de toute façon.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Enfin, si mais pas tout à fait. J'ai pris du retard dans … mon devoir. »

« Ton devoir ? » Wolf quitte Maka des yeux quelques secondes pour constater que Soul la regarde avec sérieux. Il lit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et ça le surprend. Il se demande si c'est pour Maka mais il n'en comprend pas les raisons. Elle n'est pas en danger, il s'en serait aperçu.

« Normalement, c'est le rôle de l'arme de veiller sur son meister. Pas d'un soldat. Sans vouloir te vexer. » Soul finit dans un murmure, presque gêné.

« Oui, mais Shinigami t'a donné d'autres meisters pour tes missions ces derniers temps et tu as le droit de vivre ta vie. Personne ne te le reproche. Tu ne peux pas être sous tous les fronts. » Soul le dévisage avec surprise mais le soldat ne prend pas la peine de lui faire face. La faux démoniaque ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de ce genre.

« Ce n'est pas une... » Il est un peu perdu et décontenancé par la réaction douce-amère de Wolf. Ce dernier le coupe avec agacement.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça mais c'est ce qu'elle a répondu à Suran, mon supérieur quand il l'a questionné. Alors donne lui raison, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.» Ils se regardent à nouveau. Soul lit le reproche dans les yeux de Wolf et ce dernier de la culpabilité dans ceux de l'albinos. Le soldat en conclu que s'il s'en voulait c'est qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi idiot qu'il le supposait. Soul, de son côté, commence à comprendre pourquoi, elle n'est jamais venue chercher de réconfort ou de l'aide auprès de lui. Elle a jugé qu'il a le droit d'agir comme il le fait. Cela blesse le garçon, se sentant rangé dans la même catégorie que le père de Maka. Il ne l'a jamais souhaité et le regrette amèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Il n'est pas sûre de poser la bonne question mais ça la seule qui lui vient à l'esprit.

« Demandes-le lui. Je ne suis que son gardien et c'est elle qui décide de ce qui doit être dit. » Soul la regarde un peu alarmé. Il en déduit qu'elle lui cache donc des choses graves. Son impression de malaise s'intensifie à nouveau. Wolf reprend. « Ça lui fait du bien d'être ici, les âmes y sont heureuses. » Un homme s'approche un peu trop près de Maka et Wolf se dirige vers l'importun pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Soul regarde la scène au loin. Wolf tape sur l'épaule de l'imprudent et lui dit quelques mots. Ce dernier s'éloigne rapidement sans demander son reste. Le soldat s'adresse ensuite à Maka qui tout sourire, prend place assise sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers le milieu de la piste pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille. Soul rejoint le reste du groupe. Black Star regarde Maka avec un air ahuri.

« C'est vraiment Maka, je veux dire notre rat de bibliothèque. » Kid lui répond tout aussi décontenancé que lui.

« Oui, je pense. Elle lit au moins trois langues différentes et elle est très en avance sur notre programme scolaire. Mais, elle semble plus … libérée. » Ils la regardent encore quelques minutes avant de reprendre le fil de leurs propres fêtes et rejoignent les filles qui dansent un peu plus loin.

Soul boit un peu plus que de coutume mais ne fais pas attention aux filles qui l'entourent et cherchent ses faveurs. Quand, il se décide à rentrer, il cherche Maka du regard. Ne la trouvant pas, il la cherche à l'aide de leur résonnance. Il sent qu'elle est à l'appartement. Soulagé, il s'y dirige d'un pas vif. Une fois chez lui, il ouvre sans bruit la porte de la chambre de sa colocataire pour vérifier que tout va bien. Il découvre sa meister dans les bras de Wolf. Elle semble dormir paisiblement. Wolf le regarde et met un doigt devant ses lèvres lui indiquant de ne pas faire de bruit. Maka se tourne dans son sommeil en grognant et se blottit un peu plus contre le jeune homme qui la couvre d'un regard protecteur en lui caressant la tête. Soul referme rapidement la porte et va dans sa propre chambre.

Il s'endort mais a un sommeil agité. Il perd Maka de mainte façon différente cette nuit-là mais un sentiment était commun à chacun des cauchemars. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de vide insupportable.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	7. un réveil difficile

Nouveau chapitre corrigé ! Maka souffre d'un réveil difficile et Soul se pose bien trop de question à son goût.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul, énervé de se tourner dans son lit, finit par renoncer à dormir et se lève. Il est assez tôt et c'est inhabituel pour lui d'être debout à cette heure-là. Il prendre une douche et se prépare un petit déjeuné. Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit installé dans la cuisine, Wolf sort de la chambre de Maka, ses vêtements dans la main. Le soldat s'habille sous le regard inquisiteur de Soul. Ce dernier remarque sa musculature et ressent une pointe de jalousie. Au moins, lui est capable de se transformer en lame. Il secoue la tête pour chasser ses pensées vraiment pas cool et plus que puériles.<p>

« Oh, bonjour, maitre Soul. » Soul hausse un sourcil. C'est nouveau ça. Il ne comprend pas où il veut en venir. Wolf reprend comme si de rien n'était. « Je suis désolé mais elle refusait de dormir seule hier soir mais comme elle a accumulé beaucoup de fatigue, ce n'est pas surprenant. » Il prononce la dernière phrase comme si c'était une évidence et que cela répondait à toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu se poser. Soul prend sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver en lui répondant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. » Il peste intérieurement, son ton était plus froid que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il n'a pas envi qu'il pense avoir une quelconque importance à ses yeux et un ton égale en sa présence est la meilleure chose à faire. La porte s'ouvre lorsque Wolf finit de mettre sa veste en silence. Maka sort de sa chambre ne portant qu'un long T-shirt. Soul remarque immédiatement que c'est un des siens. Il constate que ses yeux semblent vitreux. Elle parait particulièrement fatiguée et ne semble pas réellement savoir où elle se trouve. Wolf s'approche d'elle avec des gestes doux et lent. Il s'adresse à Soul sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

« Asseyez-vous correctement, Maitre Soul, s'il vous plait. » Soul obéit sans savoir ce qu'il cherche Wolf guide Maka vers lui grâce à une main sur son épaule. A cet instant, elle ressemble plus à une marionnette qu'à la talentueuse meister qu'elle est normalement. Le soldat l'aide à s'assoir sur les genoux de Soul. Ce dernier n'en croit pas ses yeux et la dévisage avec incrédulité. Maka de son côté se semble pas perturbée le moins du monde par son changement d'oreiller. Elle passe ses bras autours de son cou, laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Ça lui rappelle la réaction assez instinctive qu'elle a eu la veille quand il l'a réveillé au milieu de sa sieste. La jeune fille gémit dans son sommeil en resserrant son étreinte sur Soul qui est largué par la conduite inhabituelle de sa colocataire

« Soulmmmm. » Wolf sourit en remettant les cheveux de la meister en place. Il s'adresse à Soul dans un murmure.

« Vous risquez d'être bloqué là quelque temps, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Je vous le prépare.» Soul regarde le soldat qui se prépare à sortir.

« Non, non, mais euh. » La faux démoniaque regarde à nouveau la jeune fille endormie sur ses genoux se sentant complètement perdu face à la situation. Wolf sent son inquiétude et décide de le rassurer un minimum.

« Ça va lui passer, elle a juste du mal à se réveiller. Dans un quart d'heure tout au plus, elle devrait avoir émergée complètement. Elle a toujours besoin de temps pour revenir dans notre monde. Elle doit se souvenir que les âmes possèdent un corps avant d'ouvrir ses yeux pour le monde réel.» Ils ne disent rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Soul tente vainement de donner un sens à ce qu'a essayé de lui expliquer le soldat. De plus, il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée d'avoir découvert une Maka, disons, aussi dépendante. Wolf semble gêné de rompre le silence en s'adressant à Soul toujours à voix basse.

« Je suis désolé, maître Soul mais je dois y aller. » La faux démonique rechigne à le voir partir tant qu'il n'a pas réussi à avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation.

« Pourquoi maître Soul? » Au moins, il espère avoir une réponse à cette question, ça le fera toujours avancer un peu. Il n'aime pas du tout se sentir à ce point largué par la situation matinale. Wolf lui répond en prenant la direction de la porte.

« Je veille sur elle qu'elle en est envie ou non et comme d'une façon ou d'une autre vous êtes liés. » Il sort en laissant sa phrase en suspens et abandonnant Soul avec une Maka à moitié réveillée sur ses genoux et un tas de questions sans réponses dans la tête. Dans un soupire, il décide de prendre parti de la situation et décide de continuer à manger son petit déjeuné. Il est particulièrement attentif à ne pas trop secouer sa meister pour ne pas la réveiller. Il commence à apprécier ce câlin matinal, même s'il est assez inattendu. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute de silence uniquement rompu par le bruit du bol de Soul, Maka finit par se redresser pour lui faire face. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve.

« Désolée. Je mmmmm…» Elle est gênée et n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour finir sa phrase. Soul comprend aisément pourquoi. Il lui répond entre de gorgée de café.

« Non, c'est bon. » Elle se lève pour retrouver un peu de contenance mais Soul l'en empêche en posant rapidement sa tasse et en la bloquant de son bras autour de la taille. Il veut des réponses et il fera ce qu'il faut pour. Après réflexion, il se dit que ça risque d'être compliquer d'avoir toutes les réponses qu'il souhaite et qu'il se contentera d'en avoir que quelques une. « Il faut vraiment qu'on discute Maka. » Elle le regarde avec un air interrogatif mais comprend à son regard sérieux que ce ne sera pas une petite discussion. Elle soupire et tente à nouveau de se lever. Cette fois Soul la laisse faire mais ne la quitte pas des yeux bien qu'il reprenne sa tasse. Maka regarde le sol en répondant à sa requête qu'elle sait inévitable.

« Je vais prendre une douche, un thé et je suis à toi. » Soul hoche la tête en la regardant partir.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Maka est assise dans la cuisine beurrant une tartine. Cette fois-ci, elle est assise proprement sur une chaise. Quand Soul le lui fait remarquer, elle rougit furieusement. Cela le rassure de retrouver des traces de la meister qu'il connait en elle. Elle se concentre sur sa tartine pour reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« Que veux-tu savoir? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Tout? » Elle le regarde avec un petit sourire. Soul réalise qu'elle lui parait encore fatiguée malgré sa nuit. Elle reprend dans un soupire

« On va en avoir pour un moment, je crois. » Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour trouver le bon angle d'attaque mais à partir du moment où elle a commencé, elle semble intarissable. Soul est surpris qu'elle ne le force pas à lui poser chaque question dont il souhaite une réponse et qu'elle lui dise tout aussi facilement. Elle commence à lui raconter, les crises, les entrainements, ses recherches, Wolf,... Il réalise que la situation, c'est nettement améliorée depuis le début. Elle n'a plus de vraie crise depuis plusieurs semaines grâce à la stabilisation que lui apporte la présence de Wolf. L'effet est consolidé par les combats, des virées en boîte ou dans les jardins d'enfant selon les heures et son humeur. Elle a trouvé un nouvel équilibre qui semble lui permettre de subir son pouvoir grandissant en limitant les effets secondaires. Ce qui chagrine le plus Soul, c'est qu'il n'a aucune place dans cette vie-là.

Quand elle finit son récit, Soul reste silencieux. Il est atterré par l'importance de ce qu'il découvre. Il ne comprend pas comment il a pu passer à côté de tant de chose. Certes, il passe moins de temps ensemble mais ils habitent toujours sous le même toit. Il aurait dû voir quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'avoir des doutes. Il dévisage sa meister qui semble indifférente à la confusion dans laquelle il est plongé. Pendant tout son récit, elle est restée concentrée sur son petit-déjeuner et vide son bol de thé à présent. Elle interroge son arme qui n'a toujours pas décroché un mot.

« J'ai répondu à tes questions? »

« Oui, je crois. » Il est déstabilise par son manque de réaction. Elle ne parait lui en vouloir bien qu'il l'ait laissé seule dans son combat contre sa propre âme. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Le rôle de l'âme est de protéger sa meister et il est clair qu'il n'a pas brillé par sa capacité à le faire ces derniers mois. Elle a toutes les raisons de l'en tenir en partie responsable. Il se demande si cette apparente décontraction n'est pas sa façon de lui montrer qu'elle lui en veut. Soul est submergé par des émotions qu'il n'aime pas ressentir. Sa meister continue de parler comme-ci de rien n'était

« Parfait, alors je te laisse j'ai deux trois trucs à étudier à la bibliothèque. Bonne journée. » Elle attrape les livres dans sa chambre et file à la bibliothèque. Soul reste plongé dans ses pensées un long moment, il doit mettre un peu d'ordre dans les informations qu'il vient de recevoir. Il va falloir qu'il fasse ses preuves pour qu'elle le laisse prendre soin d'elle comme avant. Après une heure de réflexion intensive, il se lève et sort à son tour de l'appartement. Il hésite un bref instant en bas de l'immeuble mais finit par prendre la seule direction qui lui paraît raisonnable, la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	8. la bibliothèque

Nouveau chapitre corrigé ! On avance, on avance !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul entre dans l'établissement qu'il a peu l'occasion de visiter. A bien y réfléchir, il n'y vient que lorsqu'il cherche sa meister et ses raisons ne sont pas différentes aujourd'hui. Il flâne entre les étagères et finit par la trouver. Ses cheveux sont détachés et elle semble agacée à force de les remettre derrière ses oreilles alors qu'elle est penchée sur une vingtaine de livres qui sont étalés devant elle. Elle a un regard sérieux et Soul voit dans ses yeux une lueur de défi briller. Il en conclue qu'elle bloque sur quelque chose mais qu'elle a décidé d'en venir à bout même si ça doit lui prendre plusieurs heures. En s'approchant, il comprend qu'elle fait un travail de traduction et réalise qu'elle bloque sur une phrase en langage sorcier. Soul décide de s'assoir en face d'elle pour attendre le bon moment pour la déranger dans sa réflexion. Il sait par expérience que s'il la dérange lorsqu'elle travail, elle va être de mauvaise humeur et qu'elle ne se montrera pas coopérante.<p>

Après plusieurs longues minutes, Maka finit par envoyer balader une partie des feuilles devant elle et finit par s'intéresser à Soul. Elle a les sourcils froncés et la faux démoniaque sent qu'il va devoir faire attention à ce qu'il lui dit. Il préfère attendre qu'elle commence à parler. Elle soupire avant de s'affaler sur la table.

« On n'a pas fini notre conversation? Tu m'as dit que c'était bon. » Elle a un visage toujours inexpressive à ce sujet et ça dérange vraiment Soul. Il veut la voir hurler, frapper montrer qu'elle lui en veut, qu'il a encore de l'importance ou un rôle à jouer dans sa vie mais là sa réaction le dépasse. Il se retient d'hurler. Il sait que ce serait juste pour l'entendre hurler en retour et que ça ne fera rien avancer. Il lui répond calmement.

« Oui et non. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plutôt. » Maka soupire, elle se doute que cela le met en colère mais elle n'est vraiment pas d'humeur. Une nouvelle discussion lui fera prendre du retard dans sa traduction et ça ne l'enchante pas. Elle n'a pas envie de prendre la peine de s'embourber dans des sentiments compliqués qu'elle sait qu'elle aura du mal à gérer.

« Parce que tu vivais ta vie. » Soul la dévisage semblant attendre la suite. Elle soupire avant de reprendre voyant que sa réponse ne le satisfait pas. Elle sent qu'elle doit lui donner un peu plus d'information si elle veut avoir une chance de se reconcentrer sur sa traduction. Pour être honnête, elle connait Soul et se doutait que ça ne lui suffirait pas. « Écoutes Soul. Moi, j'ai grandi dans ce monde et je ne connais que ça. Je me battrais toute ma vie, je suis née pour ça. J'aime cette vie et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. Maintenant, je comprends que tu ais des attentes différentes, tu as eu une vie normale et je suppose que c'est naturel d'avoir d'autres rêves que de se battre à longueur de temps. En plus, je trouve que c'est une excellente chose que tu te montres sociable auprès des autres même si je ne suis pas fan de la façon dont tu le fais. » Soul ne dit rien et la dévisage avec le sentiment d'être perdu. Maka semble en conclure qu'il a eu les réponses qu'il voulait et se replonge à nouveau sur ses feuilles pour reprendre sa traduction. Ce qui le choc le plus, c'est que ça réflexion a du sens. Il secoue la tête avec mauvaise humeur. Même si ce qu'elle dit est logique, il sait qu'elle se trompe. Elle a le droit de lui en vouloir et il aimerait que ce soit le cas. Il lui prouvera qu'elle a tort avec le temps en reprenant son rôle d'arme dévouée qu'il n'aurait pas dû mettre de côté. Il soupire et décide de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Pourquoi, il m'appelle maître Soul? »

« Qui, Wolf? »

« Qui d'autre peu avoir l'idée farfelue d'appeler les gens comme ça ? » Maka rigole et Soul désespère à l'idée d'avoir une réponse qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête du soldat. Pourtant, elle reprend le fil de la conversation avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Il m'a posé pas mal de question sur la relation meister-arme, hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit mais ça semblait l'intriguer. Et puis, quand tu m'as appelé avec ton âme, j'ai sursauté et il a tenu à comprendre ce qui se passait. » Elle réfléchit avant de reprendre dans un murmure. « Je ne sais pas si je vais être claire mais la relation meister-arme et la soul résonance sont plus... intimes que la relation demoiselle en détresse-garde du corps. » Elle fait une grimace en énonçant l'idée. « Pour conclure, Je suppose que dans sa tête tu as plus de liens avec moi et donc qu'il doit te parler avec déférence. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il t'appelle Maitre Soul depuis ce matin. » Soul réfléchit un moment semblant se débattre avec les idées énoncer par la meister. Maka finit par reprendre voyant combien ça semble le préoccuper. « Wolf est étrange. Il n'a pas eu la même éducation que la plupart des gens et ses réactions peuvent paraitre disproportionnées parfois. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre c'est que s'il te vouvoie c'est qu'il t'estime Soul, ne va pas chercher plus loin. » Maka se replonge dans sa traduction et Soul en conclue que le débat est clos. Il n'est pas entièrement d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle a avancé mais il sent qu'elle a besoin d'avancer dans son travail et décide de la laisser en paix. Il place sa tête sur ses bras et observe sa meister travailler. Au bout d'une heure, Soul somnole en regardant dehors. Maka finit par pousser un gros soupir agacé.

« Soul, tu comptes rester là, combien de temps? » Soul fait un sourire sarcastique en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Ma présence te dérange, miss planche à pain. » Elle le Maka-chope avec les lèvres pincées. Soul a dû mal à ravaler son sourire, il ne savait pas qu'être frappé par un livre pouvait provoquer un tel sentiment de bonheur. Il se demande quelques secondes s'il est vraiment sain d'esprit avant de conclure qu'il est heureux parce que les choses reviennent doucement à la normale.

« Non, mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas devenir surprotecteur et je n'en ai pas besoin de ça, Wolf est suffisamment collant comme ça.» Soul grogne intérieurement à ses mots, c'est censé être son rôle à la base pas le sien. Il ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais Maka enchaine indifférente à sa colère intérieure qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'exprimer.

« Et puis, j'arrive pas à avancer sur cette traduction et ça commence à m'énerver. » Elle continue à dérouler son fil de pensée sans faire attention à Soul qui l'écoute avec attention. « Peut-être que je devrais allez voir cette amie de Kim. C'est une sorcière et ça va être dur à négocier avec Stein mais si ça me fait avancer...» La dernière phrase est plus un murmure qu'autre chose.

Une âme blanche la hante les rêves de Maka et elle n'ose pas en parler à qui que ce soit même si cela la préoccupe particulièrement. L'âme lui envoie des images de lieux et d'objet quasiment chaque nuit et Maka ne sait qu'en penser. L'âme semble particulièrement focalisée sur un objet : un pendentif en argent en forme de demi-lune avec une rainure au milieu. La traduction qu'elle a sous les yeux parle d'un médaillon et intérieurement elle sent que c'est lui. Cela s'ajoute à la frustration de se faire narguer toutes les nuits. Elle a l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle va mettre le doigt dessus quelqu'un l'éloigne de quelques centimètres.

Soul regarde les textes traduits qu'il a devant le nez. Ça parle d'un pendentif qui permettrait de contrôler l'âme au point de la faire disparaître. C'est un artefact sorcier. Elle lui en a vaguement parlé un peu plus tôt. Toutes les pages parlent de lui et Soul comprend parfaitement l'intérêt aurait Maka à utiliser une telle chose. Il la regarde avec attention pendant qu'elle se débat avec ses sentiments. Il n'est pas emballé à l'idée qu'elle aille voir une sorcière avec ou sans lui ou Wolf. Il voit qu'elle s'énerve tellement que des larmes de frustration se forment aux coins de ses yeux et menace de perler sur ses joues. Soul sent le désespoir envahir son âme et la sienne par leur proximité. Elle a perdu beaucoup de cernes grâce à la sortie en boîte de nuit et à la nuit qu'elle a passée avec Wolf mais elle garde un visage aux traits tirés par le manque de sommeil chronique. Ce qu'il s'apprête à lui dire ne va certainement pas lui plaire mais il décide de prendre le risque.

« Maka que dirais-tu d'une journée de pause? » Elle le regarde un moment, hébétée par la brusque interruption dans le fil de ses pensées. Une fois ressaisie, elle semble réfléchir à l'idée saugrenue avancée par Soul.

« J'ai besoin de me battre. » Soul reste dubitatif face à cette réponse. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et pour être franc avec lui-même, il n'est pas d'humeur à parer des coups, du moins s'il y arrive ce qu'il doute sérieusement. « J'ai besoin de me défouler, après, on verra. » Soul reste sur ses gardes attendant la suite du programme qui ne vient pas. Maka se lève brusquement et range ses livres dans son sac. Elle sort de la bibliothèque et Soul la suit toujours aussi perplexe.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	9. Aprèsmidi repos

Nouveau chapitre corrigé (celui-là en 3 fois).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Une fois à l'appartement, elle range ses affaires sur le bureau et attrape son sac de sport. Soul la regarde faire avant de la suivre vers le camp d'entrainement des soldats. Elle y trouve Wolf à qui elle propose un combat. Ce dernier accepte avec un grand sourire avant de lancer une œillade perplexe Soul qui hausse les épaules en réponse. Sur le chemin de l'arène, une tornade bleue leurs saute dessus. Une tornade très bruyante.<p>

« SOOOOOUUUUULLLL. Ça fait une heure que je te cherche. » Soul regarde Wolf et Maka qui s'éloignent en freinant à peine. Il peste en s'intéressant à son meilleur ami sachant que c'est le moyen le plus rapide de s'en débarrasser.

« Il y a un super film qu'il faut absolument qu'on voit. Dieu ne peut pas manquer ça, même si je reste le centre du monde, MOUHAMOUHAMOUHA. » Soul secoue la tête en grimaçant devant l'excentricité de son meilleur ami.

« Il passe cette aprèm ? » Au vue de la danse et de la pirouette du ninja, Soul en conclue que oui.

« On ira plus tard alors. Pour le moment, je veux voir Maka et Wolf s'entrainer. Je crois que ça peut valoir le détour.» Black Star s'arrête d'un coup pour regarder la faux démoniaque. Pendant quelques secondes, son regard passe de Soul à la salle de combat avant qu'il ne se décide à en prendre la direction sans attendre son ami albinos.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Soul est d'abord surpris de ne pas entendre Black Star faire un commentaire quelconque sur l'entrainement. Ensuite, il regarde Wolf et Maka s'affronter et son sourire narquois disparaît aussitôt. Tout à son observation, il comprend parfaitement ce qui fascine son ami. Il sent sa poitrine se serrer et l'air lui manquer. Elle n'a plus l'air d'avoir besoin de lui. Soul se colle à la paroi pour qu'elle lui offre un soutien pendant qu'il contemple sa meister parer et attaquer. Il comprend pourquoi Stein l'autorise à partir en mission accompagnée par Wolf, au vu de l'échange qui a lieu sous ses yeux. Il voit que c'est un excellent combattant et que sa meister n'est pas en reste.

Black Star regarde son amie d'enfance se battre avec un air lugubre. Il a un sentiment d'infériorité et il n'aime pas ça. Instinctivement, il veut pouvoir les affronter tous les deux. En même temps. Plus il les observe, plus il sent qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormale. Certes Maka se bat bien, pas aussi bien que Kid ou lui mais bien mieux que la moyenne, mais là il y a quelque chose de presque surhumain dans ses mouvements. Il finit par faire sa réflexion à voix haute sans le réaliser.

« Les mouvements de Maka me dérangent, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » Soul lui répond dans un murmure surprenant le ninja qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Maka se bat en prévoyant ses coups à l'avance en lisant son âme. » Black Star se tourne vers son ami albinos avec un air contrarié.

« C'est de la triche. » Soul sourit mais ce n'est pas un sourire chaleureux. Il répond sur un ton sarcastique.

« C'est ce qui lui permet de rester saine d'esprit d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ça l'oblige à se concentrer et l'aide à se contrôler. Maka m'a dit que c'était efficace comme technique. Elle utilise la même méthode pour danser en boite.» Black dévisage Soul d'abord surpris avant d'afficher un air coupable. Soul attend le résultat de sa réflexion avec les sourcils froncés.

« On a merdé, hein? » Soul ne peut qu'hocher la tête en réponse.

« Ouai, pas cool. » Il a bien l'attention de se rattraper et ne manquera pas une occasion de le faire.

Au bout d'une heure, Maka et Wolf finissent par tomber dos à dos sur le sol en reprenant difficilement leurs respirations. Une fois le souffle retrouvé, ils débriefent le combat. Après quinze bonnes minutes de discussion, Maka part à la douche laissant Wolf seul avec les garçons. Ce dernier s'adresse à Soul avec un sourire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit maître Soul mais ça lui a fait du bien. » Soul commence à comprendre l'exaspération de Maka quand il l'appelle Hime. Wolf continue sans remarquer le malaise de la faux démoniaque. « Je n'arrive à croire ce que je vais dire mais je pense qu'elle est même prête à prendre une après-midi de repos. Vous pouvez vous occupez d'elle ? » Il réfléchit un moment offrant ses réflexions à voix haute aux deux garçons qui ne savent pas quoi répondre. « Il va peut-être falloir faire un peu de forcing mais elle en a vraiment besoin. Malheureusement, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire cette après-midi et je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper. D'habitude dans ces cas-là, je l'emmène en boite le soir mais on y a déjà été hier... » Black Star est perdu dès les premiers mots prononcé par le soldat mais il finit par se reprendre, fidèle à lui-même. Il n'a jamais aimé se poser trop question et il se fiche de ne pas tout comprendre.

« Faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. Mmh, ça me paraît être dans mes cordes, Soul s'occupera de la calmer après. » Wolf sourit satisfait par la réaction du jeune homme aux cheveux bleu. Il prend la direction de la douche pour se donner un air correcte avant de se présenter à Suran. Black Star se tourne vers Soul avec un sourire démoniaque sur le visage. La faux démoniaque soupire par anticipation. Maka sort des douches avec les cheveux mouillés et rejoint le duo visiblement plus détendue.

« Bon, je retourne à la bibliothèque. » Soul ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir le spectacle. Black Star attrape Maka qui se débat furieusement et la met sur son épaule. Elle n'arrête pas de se secouer pour tenter de se libérer. Soul les suit en tentant de tempérer sa meister qui semble peu apprécier le traitement infligé par son ami d'enfance.

« Maka, tu es en vacance cet après-midi, juste cet après-midi. Tu en as vraiment besoin » Sa tentative pour calmer sa meister est un peu faible pourtant Maka semble y être réceptive. Elle le dévisage en donnant quelques coups de genoux supplémentaires à Black Star avant d'abandonner le combat. Soul soupire avec soulagement en la voyant se détendre même s'il ne sait pas exactement ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis.

« Tu as reconnu la supériorité de Dieu, MOUHAHAHA. » La jeune fille le Maka Chope et Soul songe que, parfois, Black Star ne sait pas s'arrêter.

Ils entrent à l'appartement de Maka et Soul et Black Star relâche enfin sa prisonnière.

« Bon, on fait quoi? » Maka est assise sur le canapé et regarde les garçons qui ont décidé de changer son programme. Soul prend les choses en main.

« Tsubaki ramène à manger, Liz le film et les autres leurs fesses. » Il prend le téléphone et répète ses ordres aux principaux intéressés. En attendant qu'ils arrivent, Black Star et Soul commencent une partie de jeu vidéo. Maka se plonge dans un bouquin après négociation avec son arme sur la non-complexité du livre. Cela n'empêche pas Soul de l'observer régulièrement et de constater qu'elle pique du nez alors qu'il n'est que midi.

Le reste du groupe est arrivés pour l'après-midi de repos. Kid met la table de façon symétrique sous les rire de Patty pendant que Liz tente tant bien que mal de le convaincre que les couverts ne sont pas penchés de cinq millimètres vers la droite. Soul et Black Star jouent toujours de façon bruyante aux jeux vidéo et pendant ce temps, Tsubaki et Maka s'occupent du repas. Maka goûte aux âmes autour d'elle avec délice. Elle est heureuse de sentir la présence de ses amis dans l'appartement, ça faisait longtemps. Elle récupère rapidement une certaine stabilité d'âme en leurs présences.

Une fois le repas engloutit dans le plus grand chaos. Tout le monde s'installe confortablement pour regarder le film. Il n'est pas loin de 16h quand le groupe se tient à peu près tranquille devant l'écran. Liz, Kid et Soul sont affalés dans le canapé, Tsubaki est dans un fauteuil, Black Star et Patty allongés par terre sur le ventre ainsi que Maka est assise au pied de Soul. Elle s'endort dix minutes après le début du film, la tête appuyée sur la jambe de Son arme qui joue négligemment avec ses cheveux.

« Ça va allez? » Soul hoche la tête à la question de Kid. Il fera tout pour en tout cas. Chacun apprécie cette après-midi passée ensemble qui est devenu si rare. Patty rit à gorge déployé et Liz lance des piques à Black Star qui n'est pas en reste. Kid critique tous les éléments du film qui ne sont pas symétriques ce qui donne un bruit de fond particulièrement agaçant. Malgré l'agitation ambiante, ils sont quand même tous attentifs à ne pas réveiller la petite blonde blottie à côté.

Ils quittent l'appartement sans bruit à la fin du film, Soul porte Maka dans son lit, satisfait de la voir dormir si profondément. Il suppose qu'elle devait être vraiment épuisée. Il va se coucher à son tour en s'enfonçant avec délice sous la couette.

Soul est réveillé quelques heures plus tard par des bruits dans sa chambre.

« Maka. » ça voix n'est pas vraiment réveillée tout comme son esprit. Il sent que le lit s'abaisse lorsque quelqu'un s'assoit dessus. Un peu inquiet, il se relève et sent une masse se blottir contre lui. Il hésite un instant avant de rendre le câlin à sa meister.

« Je ne veux pas dormir seule. » La réflexion de Wolf de la veille lui revient en mémoire. « Je les sens trop…, les âmes... Elles sont envahissantes et je n'arrive pas à les bloquer. Ça arrive souvent quand je suis trop fatiguée. Je... » Il la sent trembler sous ses doigts.

« Rentre sous la couverture, tu vas avoir froid. » Maka se montre obéissante et se glisse dans le lit. Soul pousse un grognement en sentant ses pieds froids contre sa jambe. Maka s'immobilise immédiatement peu sûre d'elle. Il la prend dans ses bras et l'attire contre lui. Elle se laisse faire avant de s'endormir rapidement, épuisée.

Soul laisse ses pensées vagabonder. Il sent le corps de la jeune fille frissonner contre lui et suppose qu'elle a froid. Il tente de la réchauffer autant qu'il peut en la frottant énergiquement. Il se demande comment elle peut le manier si facilement tant elle lui paraît fragile à cet instant. Il resserre un peu son étreinte sur elle et Maka s'agrippe à son T-shirt. Il se laisse bercer par sa respiration et son âme qui l'enveloppe complètement l'apaisant.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	10. mission soulxwolfxmaka

Nouveau chapitre corrigé, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Soul semble bien décidé à mettre son plan en marche pour retrouver sa place auprès de Maka. Il devient pénible à un tel point que Stein finit par céder à sa requête. Soul explose de joie intérieurement quand son professeur lui annonce qu'il va pouvoir faire une mission avec la jeune fille. Stein lui explique que c'est un test pour voir l'évolution des capacités de Maka à combattre les keshins. Avec les changements dans ses capacités, ils ont besoin de faire un point sur la situation. Si la mission est un succès, ils pourront refaire équipe, sinon la situation restera telle qu'elle est actuellement. La bonne humeur de Soul s'effrite un peu lorsqu'il découvre que Wolf va les accompagner en soutien. Certes, leur relation s'est améliorée mais Soul a toujours des difficultés à cerner le soldat qui continue à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il sort du bureau avec la ferme intention de réussir la mission.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela fait une heure que Soul, Wolf et Maka sont sur le lieu des crimes. C'est une plaine coupée en deux par une rivière. D'un côté de la rivière, il y a une falaise où elle se transforme en cascade et de l'autre une forêt plutôt dense. A leur arrivée, ils ont commencé par inspecter le pied de la cascade avec minutie et ils y ont découvert un nombre anormal d'âme pure en vol stationnaire. Suite à une réflexion logique de Maka, ils ont décidé de monter au sommet qui semblait être l'endroit où le keshin poussait ses proies dans la cascade.

A présent, elle est au bord du gouffre pour inspecter les traces avec attention pendant que Wolf et Soul sont en retraits pour discuter. L'albinos est bien décidé à avoir quelques réponses sur le comportement du jeune soldat. Ce dernier se débrouille en permanence pour être à proximité de la jeune fille tout en empêchant Soul de l'approcher. Soul trouve que pour quelqu'un qui est sensé le respecter selon Maka, son comportement est des plus bizarres. Soul n'est déjà pas emballé à l'idée de l'avoir sur la mission et sa manie de le mettre à l'écart n'arrange pas les choses. Son ton exprime de plus en plus son agacement.

« Pourquoi tu m'empêches d'approcher Maka ? On doit réussir cette mission pour pouvoir en faire plus et ça n'aide pas. » Wolf lui répond froidement. Son humeur n'est pas meilleure que celle de Soul.

« Je n'ai jamais été pour cette mission, la situation est très bien comme elle est. Maka n'est pas suffisamment solide pour combattre ces engeances de la folie. C'est trop dangereux.» Soul tape du pied sur la pelouse.

« Maka n'est pas en porcelaine.»

« Et moi, je pense que vous prenez vos rêves pour la réalité Soul. Vous l'avez laissé livrer à elle-même pendant plusieurs mois et maintenant, que vous remarquez tes erreurs, vous voulez réparer vos fautes? Je suis désolé mais c'est trop facile. Maka ne subira pas votre égoïsme et je compte bien faire ce qu'il faut pour. » Soul est soufflé. Il est surpris par la réponse de Wolf qui est toujours resté très correct avec lui. Pourtant cette fois-ci même le ''maître Soul'' a disparu. Il prend le temps de l'observer et voit combien il est furieux et se retient de le frapper. Il comprend sa réaction dans un sens. Ce matin, il a lui-même proposé à la jeune fille d'annuler la mission parce qu'elle semblait plus absente que d'habitude. Mais, Maka reste Maka et elle a refusé avec obstination.

« Je lui ait proposé d'annuler ce matin mais elle est têtue. Elle n'a rien voulu entendre.» Soul prononce ses mots sur un ton d'excuse qui ne plait pas du tout à Wolf. Ce dernier redémarre au quart de tour. La faux démoniaque commence sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs ce qui renforce le mauvais pressentiment qu'il a depuis qu'ils sont montés dans la voiture.

« Et bien, il fallait la forcer à rester au lit. Maka a besoin qu'on la retienne. Elle ne connait plus ses limites. Si tu la connaissais réellement, tu le saurais. » Soul reste silencieux face à son accusation. Il comprend ce qu'essaye de lui faire comprendre Wolf. Le soldat considère qu'il a mis la petite blonde en danger en l'emmenant en mission et l'idée touche une corde sensible chez Soul. Il sait qu'il a du travail pour retrouver complètement la confiance de la meister et réapprendre à la connaître. Il baisse les yeux incapables de trouver une justification. Il se demande s'il n'a pas raison au fond. Peut-être qu'effectivement, elle n'a plus besoin de lui. Peut-être que c'est lui qui a dû mal à tourner la page s'accrochant aux vestiges du passé. Dans un sens, il est soulagé de voir la réaction de Wolf qu'il considère normale. Il préfère sa colère à l'indifférence de Maka.

Pendant ce temps, Maka regarde avec attention les marques sur le sol, complètement indifférente à l'échange de ses camarades de missions. Pour être exacte, elle n'a même pas remarqué la confrontation perturbée par l'instabilité inhabituelle de son âme. Elle constate qu'il y a des traces de pas plus ou moins anciennes. Ces dernières s'approchent du bord de la falaise et ne font jamais demi-tour. Elle n'arrive pas à déterminer si les personnes à qui appartiennent les traces sautent ou si elles sont poussées dans le vide.

Concentrée sur son étude, elle n'entend pas le bruit derrière elle. Les garçons trop obnubilés par leur dispute ne remarquent rien non plus. Une grosse pierre sur le bord de la rivière semble s'ouvrir. Le keshin a des morceaux de pierre sur la tête, les coudes, les genoux et les fesses qui s'emboitent parfaitement donnant l'illusion d'une pierre. Il s'approche, le sourire aux lèvres, de la jeune fille, les bras tendus dans sa direction. Maka, guidée par son instinct, se tourne et lui fait face. Le keshin place une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle appelle ses amis et la pousse maladroitement avec son autre main. Il a une petite carrure et n'a pas beaucoup de force ce qui permet à Maka de s'agripper à son épaule pour éviter la chute. Le contact avec la peau nue du monstre provoque une soul résonance.

La meister se retrouve projetée dans cette même clairière mais à une autre époque et elle voit un berger garder ses moutons. Il a une vague ressemblance avec le keshin qui se tient devant elle aujourd'hui. Il souffre de vertige se sentant à la fois terrifié et attiré par le vide. La falaise attise en lui une fascination morbide qui va s'accentuer le jour où un de ses moutons va tomber accidentellement de la falaise. La vue du mouton mort va être pour lui une révélation. Il commence par pousser ses bêtes une à une avant de le faire avec les humains qui passaient par là. De jours en jours, elle le voit se transformer en keshin et devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Déstabilisée, et effrayée, Maka appelle Soul de toute son âme, espérant qu'il l'entende et l'aide.

Soul sent l'appelle de Maka et se tourne vers la falaise et découvre sa meister en proie avec le keshin. Sans réfléchir, il transforme son bras et s'élance vers eux. Il tranche le keshin en deux au moment où Maka pose le pied sur le rebord de la falaise et commence à basculer en arrière. Il lui attrape le bras mais la sentant tomber et sachant qu'il ne pourra pas empêcher sa chute, il l'attire vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras et la protéger au mieux pendant le plongeon dans la rivière. Elle réagit à peine en lorsqu'il lui a attrapé son poignet ne faisant rien pour éviter le pire. Il croise son regard et constate avec effroi qu'elle ne semble pas vraiment dans le monde physique ce qui explique son manque de réaction. Au moment, où il lâche son poignet pour resserrer son étreinte, il sent quelque chose qui l'attrape par le col et le tire en arrière. Maka qu'il ne tient pas encore suffisamment lui échappe. Il hurle sans s'en rendre compte la main toujours tendue vers celle de sa meister à présent inaccessible. Il se retrouve rapidement par terre et une ombre passe à côté de lui avant de sauter dans le vide. Il reconnait Wolf mais il est incapable de dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Sans attendre, Soul descend la falaise aussi vite qu'il le peut rejoignant le couple un peu plus bas sur la rive. Maka tousse sur le côté avec Wolf agenouillé à ses côtés. Le jeune soldat lève les yeux vers Soul visiblement ennuyé par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Désolé, je pensais que vous la teniez mieux. » La faux démoniaque s'assoie à côté de sa meister et la prend dans ses bras avec des gestes tremblants. Il l'a sent frissonner ce qui n'est pas surprenant vue le vent et la température de l'eau. Il enlève sa veste pour l'envelopper dedans. Elle a toujours le regard vague mais finit par réagir au contact de son âme. Elle s'agrippe faiblement à son cou.

« Soul... » C'est juste un murmure. Soul de son côté a pris sa décision. Ils ne feront plus jamais de missions comme celle-là. Il prendra soin d'elle chez eux et il laissera le soin à Wolf de la tenir éloigner du danger en son absence. Il sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance.

Le soldat regarde l'arme tenir sa meister fermement contre lui. Il comprend mieux l'attachement de Maka à son égard. Il n'a pu que constater qu'il était prêt à tomber avec elle pour la protéger. Il doit lui faire confiance, il le mérite. Dans un sens, il est jaloux de la relation arme-meister. Il l'a vue réagir au quart de tour quand elle l'a appelé et il voit bien qu'elle se calme ou réintègre plus vite cette réalité quand elle est avec lui. Ça l'énerve mais il sait qu'il devra faire avec. S'il veut que Maka soit le mieux possible, il devra également veiller sur l'albinos. Il enlève sa veste à son tour pour offrir une barrière supplémentaire au vent qui souffle sur la petite meister frigorifiée.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	11. mauvais rêves

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>A partir du lendemain et dans les jours qui suivirent, de nouvelles habitudes se mirent en place et plus particulièrement à cause de la perte de contrôle de Maka qui empire. A présent, Soul est le premier à se lever chaque matin et commence sa journée en allant secouer une première fois sa meister avant d'ouvrir les rideaux et de prendre sa douche. Une fois sorti, il s'assure qu'elle s'est levée. Généralement, Blair l'aide à s'habiller mais Soul vérifie que ce soit fait correctement car Maka est complètement à sa merci et Blair peut lui faire porter n'importe quoi. Il a un souvenir très vif d'un samedi matin où le chat l'a fait sortir avec une simple chemise à lui à peine boutonnée. Il en rougit encore. Ils prennent ensuite leur petit-déjeuner pendant lequel Maka finit par émerger la plupart du temps. Parfois, elle ne sort de sa torpeur que sur le trajet de l'école. Wolf prend le relais quand il est en mission et prend soin à faire des entrainements deux à trois fois par semaine pour limiter la tension qui habite l'âme de la meister. Avec le temps, ils ont renoncé à l'emmener dans des endroits trop fréquentés qui sont de véritables tortures pour Maka qui n'arrive plus à empêcher son âme de se connecter avec celles qui l'entourent.<p>

Elle fait des points réguliers avec Stein sur l'évolution de son état et ce dernier en conclu qu'il devient de plus en plus urgent de trouver le médaillon. Elle dort peu, ne trouvant le sommeil que très tard et ce dernier étant le plus souvent agité. Elle ne se plaint pas mais tout le monde constate qu'elle est soumise à une vraie épreuve de force. Même Black Star l'épargne un peu ces derniers temps. Il est rare qu'elle soit seule, soit il y a Soul, Wolf ou, moins souvent, Kid plus particulièrement lorsqu'elle est à la bibliothèque. Une nouvelle fois, Soul a essayé de négocier un arrêt de ses missions pour pouvoir lui consacrer plus de temps mais sans résultat. La folie augmentant, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de mettre une Death Scythe au placard. Soul doit avouer, même à contre cœur, que Stein a raison mais il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle continue à faire des missions avec Wolf. Ça lui parait dangereux même si c'est seulement pour chercher des livres, faire des recrutements ou rencontrer des informateurs.

Soul apprend à connaitre le deuxième gardien de sa meister et est agréablement surpris par le caractère du jeune homme, apprenant à l'estimer au fur et à mesure des jours qui passent. La jalousie qu'il ressentait à son égard se transforme en relation de confiance. Quand, il ne sent pas l'âme de Maka car il est loin en mission, la seule chose qui le rassure, c'est de savoir qu'il est là pour veiller sur elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul revient de mission ce soir-là, épuisé. On lui a attribué une de ses ex en meister qui étaient bien décidés à renouer avec lui. La mission n'a pas été éprouvante physiquement mais émotionnellement ça a été l'enfer. En entrant, il entend du bruit dans la salle de bain. Il découvre Maka en train de soigner sa jambe droite qui a une longue égratignure peu profonde. Il suppose qu'elle doit revenir de mission exécutée avec Wolf. Ils se spécialisent dans l'infiltration et obtiennent de bon résultat pour soutirer des informations. Cette nouvelle enchante peu Soul qui préfèrerait qu'elle limite le nombre d'intervention extérieure. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il finit par prendre la parole. Il ne va pas lui demander si elle a besoin d'aide, il sait qu'il va se faire envoyer paître. L'humeur de la meister empire en même temps que sa perte de contrôle. Elle exprime des émotions qui ne lui appartiennent pas forcément, influencée par les gens qui l'entourent. Cela rend parfois les choses difficiles à suivre pour ses amis.

« Wolf est au courant? »

« Oui, il m'a porté jusque-là. J'ai eu beau le Maka-chopé, il n'a rien voulu entendre. » Soul sourit à cette image, ça leurs ressemblent. Wolf doit se sentir coupable au possible et Soul suppose qu'il doit être actuellement en train de s'entrainer avec Suran pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise.

« Tu en as pour longtemps? J'aimerais vraiment prendre une douche. » Maka se lève sans un mot et prend de quoi se soigner dans sa chambre lui laissant la place. Soul soupire en la regardant s'enfermer, il n'était pas dans ses intentions de la chasser. Après sa douche, plutôt que de se poser devant la télé, Soul préfère aller se coucher directement. Il est persuadé qu'elle va le rejoindre cette nuit. Elle vient souvent se réfugier sous sa couette quand elle revient de mission et plus particulièrement quand elle s'est blessée. Il la laisse faire sans poser de question sentant son besoin de chaleur humaine. D'après, ce qu'elle lui a expliqué, le faite de sentir une présence à ses côtés évite à son âme de partir trop loin et apaise le peu de sommeil qu'elle arrive à avoir. Soul ne fait aucun commentaire trop content de se rendre utile et de la sentir contre lui.

Il est réveillé au milieu de la nuit par son ventre qui crie famine, il n'a rien mangé la veille et il a faim. Il se lève pour se faire un sandwich et en profite pour regarder l'heure dans la cuisine. Trois heures du matin. Il est surpris de ne pas avoir était réveillée par sa meister. En retournant se coucher, pris d'un doute, il s'arrête et jette un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. La lumière est restée allumée et Maka est endormie au milieu de feuilles et de livres à même le sol. Soul soupire en secouant la tête. Il se baisse pour la porter et la mettre dans son lit mais Maka lui donne un coup de pied qui l'envoie contre le mur avant de se réfugier sous le bureau en haletant. Soul met plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits.

« Maka? » Il se frotte les côtes à l'endroit où un bleu ne manquera pas d'apparaître le lendemain. Elle ne répond pas. Il s'approche de sa cachette avec des mouvements lents pour ne pas l'effrayer plus. « Maka, tout va bien tu es à la maison. Personne ne te veut de mal. » Il est toujours douloureux de la voir tellement perdu dans le monde des esprits qu'elle ne contrôle pas et qui l'engloutit. Il croise son regard et comprend qu'elle est complètement terrorisée mais il n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui l'effraie à ce point. Il s'approche toujours lentement et elle se recroqueville sur elle-même. Il la touche et provoque une Soul résonance.

Il est projeté dans une bibliothèque à ciel ouvert ce qui ne le surprend pas vraiment. Il y a des tableaux blancs avec des notes qui s'éparpillent dans les allées. Il en compte une dizaine à vue de nez.

« Maka? »

« Soul ? » Il prend la direction de la source de la voix. Il la découvre, installée dans une sphère transparente les bras serrés autours de ses genoux. Elle le regarde s'avancer ver elle et toucher la sphère. Il sent quelque chose de solide sous ses doigts l'empêchant de rejoindre sa meister. Il y a de nombreuses âmes autour d'elle et beaucoup d'entre-elles se collent à la sphère. En frôlant l'une d'elle, Soul ressent une violente décharge de douleur et de peur le transpercer. Il glapit sous le choc s'éloignant instantanément de l'âme en question. Il relève la tête en entendant la voix de Maka.

« Fais attention à ne pas les toucher, tu vas ressentir leurs émotions. Lui a eu un accident de voiture, il y a quelques minutes. Il va mourir à cause de blessures graves.»

« Tu ressens sa douleur? » Il a un peu peur de la réponse vu ce qu'il vient de ressentir et le nombre d'âmes rassemblées autour de la sphère.

« C'est atténuée quand je suis dans la sphère mais elle est de plus en plus épaisse et j'ai dû mal à en sortir le matin. » Soul comprend tout de suite mieux la raison de ses réveils difficiles. Il suppose que plus elle a dû mal à se lever, plus elle a dû côtoyée d'âme la nuit. La meister reprend indifférente aux réflexions personnelles de Soul. « Il y a quelqu'un dans la chambre mais je ne ressens pas son âme clairement, tu peux m'aider? » Soul reste quelques minutes perturbé par sa question avant de lui répondre.

« C'est moi, je voulais juste te coucher dans ton lit pour que tu dormes mieux. » Elle semble hésiter avant de hocher de la tête. Soul est chassé de son esprit en un battement de cils et se retrouve face à sa meister. Elle a les yeux fermés, sa tête calée contre le mur. Il a compris qu'elle n'était pas vraiment réveillée quand elle le fuyait. Il l'a sort tant bien que mal de sous le bureau soucieux de ne pas la réveiller. Il hésite avant de choisir l'endroit où il va la coucher. Il finit par choisir son propre lit préférant la garder à porter de main.

Ce qu'il a vu dans son esprit ne lui plait pas et l'inquiète vraiment. Marie lui a raconté que Joe a été obligé de quitter les villes pour vivre plus confortablement trop gêné par la proximité avec les âmes alentours. Cela a fait beaucoup réfléchir Soul et pour ce qu'il vient de découvrir, Maka est à un stade bien supérieur à celui de Joe et il craint qu'elle ne décide de s'éloigner pour ne pas pénétrer inconsciemment dans l'intimité des gens. Il faut absolument mettre la main sur le médaillon qui a l'air d'être une des seules choses ayant la capacité à la soulager. Maka ouvre faiblement les yeux et découvre qu'elle est contre Soul emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture. Elle fait un maigre sourire avant de parler à voix basse.

« Soul, merci. » Il la serre un peu plus contre lui se sentant désarmé face à ce qu'elle vit. Maka referme les yeux et est immédiatement happé par le sommeil. Soul a l'impression de la voir foncer dans un mur à moto sans aucun moyen pour l'arrêter et ça le rend malade.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	12. Le départ

Chapitre corrigé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos nouvelles impressions.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Maka se réveille tôt le lendemain matin. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour sortir de la torpeur du sommeil et retrouver ses fonctions mentales. Ça ne l'a surprend pas, elle se réveille d'elle-ême et retrouve donc plus facilement le contrôle de son propre corps. Elle observe la pièce autour d'elle, elle reconnait les murs de la chambre de Soul et les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui reviennent en mémoire. Une fois ses idées à peu près claires, elle décide de se lever pour ne pas réveiller Soul en s'agitant. Ce dernier grogne en resserrant son bras autour d'elle pour la coller à nouveau contre lui.<p>

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour fuir l'étreinte protectrice, Maka renonce et se réinstalle dans le lit et fixe le plafond avec un regard absent. Elle laisse son esprit vagabonder soulagée de le sentir exceptionnellement clair. Maka ferme les yeux en ravalant les larmes. Elle a honte de ce qu'elle impose à son arme, à Wolf et à ses amis en général. Elle ne supporte pas d'être dans cet état léthargique le matin et de s'endormir ou somnoler n'importe quand, n'importe où. Elle se demande comment ils arrivent encore à lui faire confiance ou à compter sur elle. Elle sent la lassitude qui s'empare un peu plus de son âme chaque jour. Au début, elle a tenté de la repousser mais à présent, elle n'a plus la force de lutter contre cet ennemi invisible. Elle sait qu'ils s'inquiètent tous pour elle mais elle a de plus en plus de mal tenter de les rassurer.

Son esprit la ramène aux âmes qui la hantent chaque nuit. Certaines d'entre-elle lui deviennent familière et ça ne l'enchante pas spécialement. L'une de ses âmes est particulièrement présente, nuit après nuit. Elle semble âgée, blanche et revient inlassablement. Maka a des difficultés à la décrypter, en y réfléchissant, elle lui fait penser à un fantôme parmi les âmes. La meister sent que l'âme-fantôme tente de lui transmettre un message mais elle n'arrive pas à donner un sens à son appel. Elle soupire avec découragement. La situation est frustrante, elle a la désagréable impression d'être dans une impasse. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à faire la part des choses entre ses propres sensations et celle qu'elle ressent dans les âmes environnantes qu'elle capte lorsqu'elle relâche un peu son attention. C'est aussi compliqué à gérer pour elle que pour ses amis qui se sentent régulièrement perdus par ses brusques changements d'humeur. Généralement, ils laissent Wolf ou Soul s'en occuper inquiet à l'idée de commettre une erreur. Maka a un caractère instable et c'est trop inhabituel pour savoir comment le gérer.

« Mmmmmh Maka dort. » Elle se tourne vers Soul qui ouvre un œil fatigué. Il le referme rapidement en se réinstallant confortablement sur son oreiller et en calant la jeune fille contre lui. Il replonge dans le sommeil en quelques secondes. Maka n'aime pas se sentir si faible et fragile dans ses bras et l'évolution de la situation ne la rassure quant à l'avenir. Elle a l'impression de l'empêcher de vivre sa vie et elle s'y refuse. Wolf non plus ne devrait pas avoir à supporter sa faiblesse qui augmente jour après jour. Elle qui s'était jurer de devenir plus forte, elle est tombée bien bas et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Elle sent les larmes monter qui sont autant dû à son épuisement qu'au sentiment de sur-place qu'elle ressent. « Maka? » La jeune fille réalise que l'agitation de son âme doit l'avoir réveillé. Même si cela fait quelques temps qu'ils ne font plus réellement équipe, Soul reste sensible à ses changements d'humeur. Elle lui répond à voix basse.

« J'aimerais me lever, s'il te plait. » Il ne la lâche pas immédiatement mais finit par la laisser partir. Au moment où elle atteint la porte, il retrouve suffisamment de fonction mentale pour exprimer son inquiétude.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien? » Elle sent qu'il est anxieux mais elle est trop préoccupée par son mal être pour le rassurer réellement.

« Oui, oui, rendors toi. C'est juste les mauvais rêves habituels. » Il grogne mais se rendort rapidement. Elle ne l'a pas convaincu mais il s'en contenterait de si bon matin après une nuit si mouvementée.

Maka referme doucement la porte derrière elle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Brutalement, un sentiment d'urgence la saisie, une douleur sourde et une sensation de folie pure s'emparent d'elle au point qu'elle en tombe à genoux. La désagréable sensation disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Maka sait instinctivement que c'est l'âme fantôme qui l'appelle. Elle tend l'oreille pour voir si elle a réveillé Soul pendant sa crise. Elle n'entend rien et se concentre sur ses battements de cœur chaotiques pour tenter de les apaiser.

L'âme lui a montré un lieu qui lui est familier. Elle est soulagée d'arriver enfin à associer une vision à un élément connu. Elle doit aller près de l'endroit où ils ont combattu Blair la première fois. Elle hésite pourtant à suivre les directives de l'âme fantôme, elle lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle devait venir seule. Maka pèse un moment le pour et le contre, se demandant si c'est un piège ou non et anticipant la réaction de Soul et Wolf quand ils découvriront qu'elle a disparu. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle décide de suivre son instinct comme elle l'a si souvent fait. Elle n'a senti aucune trace de tromperie dans cette âme et Maka a besoin d'agir effrayée à l'idée de se trouver prisonnière de sa propre âme sans espoir de guérison. Elle entre dans sa chambre et tombe sur Blair sous sa forme féline affalée sur le lit qui s'étire langoureusement pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Maka-chan. » La meister la regarde un instant avant de préparer des affaires de voyage sans s'occuper du chat envahissant. « Maka-chan? » Maka vient de finir de s'habiller ayant enfilée un short noir au-dessus de ses habituels collants sombres, une veste courte à capuche et nattés ses cheveux pour ne pas les avoir dans le visage. Elle met un sac plein sur ses épaules avec à l'intérieur le nécessaire de survie pour quelques jours et attrape son bâton avant de faire face au chat assis sur le lit à présent. Maka affiche un sourire innocent espérant ne pas alerter son amie.

« Je dois partir pour quelques jours, peut-être semaines. Pourrais-tu le dire à Soul quand il se réveillera, s'il te plait? » Blair la dévisage avec un air anxieux.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le faire, Maka-chan. Ça me paraît dangereux. » Blair regarde Maka hésitant visiblement à réveiller Soul qui dort toujours profondément. La meister la regarde droit dans les yeux avec un air décidé. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris une décision, elle est pressée de mettre son plan à exécution et elle ne veut pas avoir de bâton dans les roues. Elle se sent revivre pour la première fois depuis des mois et ça l'a rend légèrement euphorique.

« C'est vraiment important Blair, je compte sur toi. Dis-lui simplement de ne pas s'inquiéter, je reviens dès que possible. » Blair hoche la tête toujours qu'à moitié convaincu. Elle observe Maka qui quitte l'appartement à grandes enjambées. Une fois les portes de Shibusen derrière elle, elle rabat sa capuche et après un dernier regard à la ville, elle disparait dans le désert.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Soul ouvre les yeux et se lève rapidement. Avec une énergie inhabituelle si vite après son réveil, il entre dans la cuisine pour chercher la colocataire.

« Maka? Tu es où? » Devant l'absence de réponse, il visite chaque pièce de l'appartement. Le seul être vivant qu'il trouve c'est Blair qui est affalée devant la télé pour regarder une émission sans grand intérêt.

« Tu as vue Maka? » Blair se tourne vers lui avec un air coupable qui ne rassure pas Soul. Elle détourne les yeux et baisse les oreilles et le jeune homme sait par expérience qu'elle exprime sa culpabilité de cette façon.

« Je crois que je l'ai laissé faire une bêtise. Elle est partie. » Soul la regarde quelques minutes avant de reprendre sur un ton incrédule.

« Partie où? » Soul est tendu, il savait que ça risquait de se produire mais il espérait sincèrement l'en empêcher. Il souhaitait la protéger de ses démons intérieurs comme elle l'a toujours fait pour lui. Malheureusement, il réalise doucement qu'il a échoué. Il peste en songeant qu'une nouvelle fois il se révèle incompétent.

« Je ne sais pas, elle a dit qu'elle en aurait pour quelques jours, peut-être semaines. »

« Il y a combien de temps qu'elle est partie ? » Soul est franchement alarmé à présent. Il n'arrive pas à définir ce qui peut justifier son brusque départ.

« Plusieurs heures. » Soul la regarde avec un air complètement ahuris. C'est une catastrophe, elle peut-être partie n'importe où.

« Et tu l'as laissé partir? » Il a besoin d'exprimer sa colère et Blair est la cible parfaite. Son air coupable augmente sa fureur face à la situation. Blair lui répond avec une petite voix plaintive.

« Mais, elle semblait si sereine quand elle me l'a dit, je ne pouvais que la laisser faire. Tu aurais dû la voir Soul, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient comme avant.» Soul renonce à perdre son temps avec le chat. Il enfile rapidement un pantalon, met sa veste, ses chaussures et part à sa recherche avec peu d'espoir. Il ne la trouve pas. Ni lui, ni Wolf, ni les Spartois, ni Stein ou Shinigami n'ont la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être à présent. Elle s'est envolée sans trace.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	13. sa propre mission

Nouveau chapitre corrigé.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Il faut trois longues journées à Maka pour atteindre le lieu de ses souvenirs. Elle n'a pas eu d'autre apparition mais sa conviction ne vacille pas et elle a suivi son instinct sans restriction. Malgré son assurance, elle a senti une vague de soulagement l'envahir lorsque les lieux se sont révélés vigoureusement identique à la vision.<p>

Presqu'à contrecœur, elle doit avouer qu'elle se sent revivre, redevenir maître de son destin pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Ses nuits sont toujours aussi courtes mais elles sont comme apaisées. En évoluant loin des villes et de toutes traces d'âme humaine, elle reprend le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle regrette presque de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Elle a eu quelques pensées coupables envers Soul et Wolf mais cela reste fugitif face aux nouvelles sensations de bien-être qu'elle ressent. Elle comprend qu'elle est enfin arrivée à destination quand elle sent la folie l'envahir. Malgré sa puissance, elle n'a aucun mal à l'écarter mais elle comprend mieux pourquoi l'âme fantôme lui demandait de venir seule. Soul serait très certainement devenu fou dans cet environnement. Lorsqu'une vague plus puissante la traverse, elle comprend que Wolf aurait très certainement sombré dans la démence lui aussi. Après quelques instants de réflexions, elle prend la direction de la source de la folie en espérant que c'est la bonne route à suivre.

La folie empire à mesure qu'elle avance vers son objectif. Dans un premier temps, elle n'a senti que quelques vagues de démence sans grands impacts sur elle. A présent, la situation a nettement empiré. Il lui arrive régulièrement de subir une sorte d'hypnose durant plusieurs longues minutes. Les visions sont si réelles et violentes que même finies, elles la laissent dans un état second pendant un long moment. Elle voit ses amis se faire torturer et mourir sous ses yeux alors qu'elle est incapable de les protéger ce qui la plonge dans une profonde détresse. Il lui faut systématiquement un moment pour réussir à se persuader que rien n'est vrai et que les visions n'ont aucune chance de se produire dans la réalité. Néanmoins, la folie a réussi à insinuer le doute dans son cœur et Maka avance avec une désagréable sensation de malaise.

Elle ressent également une douleur sourde qui n'est pas réellement la sienne. C'est l'âme blanche qui tente d'entrer en contact avec elle et qui maladroitement lui transmet toute la souffrance qu'elle ressent. La douleur s'ajoute à la désorientation de Maka rendant son avancer de plus en plus difficile.

Pour ne rien arranger, des kishins comment à faire leur apparition sur son chemin. Vu la folie qui l'entoure, cela ne la surprend pas mais ça complique encore plus sa quête. Le plus souvent, elle les contourne un maximum pour les éviter et échapper au conflit mais parfois la confrontation est inévitable. Elle arrive à prendre le dessus dans la grande majorité des cas et lorsqu'elle est blessée, elle arrive à soigner ses blessures grâce à son sang qui oscille entre rouge et noir à cause de la folie ambiante. Maka a conscience que cette manipulation est périlleuse sans Soul pour l'aider à tempérer sa folie mais elle n'a plus d'autre choix que d'aller de l'avant. La jeune meister a conscience que revenir en arrière la confronterait aux mêmes Kishins qu'elle a réussi à éviter à l'aller. Par chance, Ironiquement, c'est l'âme fantôme qui l'aide à se contrôler à distance grâce à la sensation de souffrance qu'elle lui envoie et qui la rappelle à l'ordre. Plus Maka s'enfonce dans le forêt, plus leur lien se renforce. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle avance dans la forêt mais l'appel se fait de plus en plus urgent et Maka sent que l'âme fantôme lui demande de se dépêcher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle avance sans s'arrêter mais la perte de repère commence à faire paniquer Maka. La folie l'empêche de dormir correctement et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées ce qui rend lui complique la tâche. Elle ne sait plus trop si ses amis sont vivants ou réellement morts ou dans un état critique et cela ne lui importe plus. La seule chose qui lui permet de garder le cap c'est la douleur sourde et le lien qui la relie à l'âme fantôme et qui la fait invariablement avancer dans une seule et même direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka halète à bout de force, assise, le dos collé à un arbre. La folie est intenable et elle ne sait même plus si elle est encore saine d'esprit. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues salies par le sang et la terre tous comme ses vêtements qui sont à présent raides et lui écorchent la peau. Elle regarde le sang qui macule ses mains. Elle ne sait plus si c'est le sien ou celui d'un des kishins qui compliquent tellement son projet. Elle lève les yeux et fait face à deux âmes rouges qui volent paresseusement devant elle. Après quelques instants, elle réalise que c'est deux âmes de sorcière et que c'est certainement son œuvre même si elle n'en a aucun souvenir. Elle est épuisée par la fatigue et la douleur. Le froid qui s'insinue sous ses vêtements ne l'aide pas à trouver une once de soulagement.

La jeune fille tente de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées pour essayer de comprendre comment elle est arrivée à tuer deux sorcières, seule. Avec peine les souvenirs reviennent peu à peu. Elles ont joué au chat et à la souris pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider à attaquer. Maka courait comme-ci sa vie en dépendait et c'était malheureusement bien le cas. Elle n'arrivait même pas à reprendre son souffle entre deux foulées trop longues pour elle. Brutalement, elle a senti une douleur violente irradier dans son épaule. Elle n'a pas réfléchit et a planté un couteau qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir pris. La sorcière n'a pas eu le temps de réagir et a ouvert de grands yeux choqués lorsque le couteau s'est planté dans sa gorge. Elle s'est effondrée dans un gargouillis de sang lugubre.

La deuxième, furieuse de voir son amie dans cet état, est passée à son tour à l'attaque. La meister s'est concentrée sur son âme pour contre-attaquer en anticipant les attaques de la sorcière. Les parades de la jeune fille ressemblaient plus à une danse qu'à un combat. Elle virevoltait, parait les coups avec adresse mais la fatigue a rendu la tâche encore plus ardue et la sorcière n'a pas manqué d'en profiter.

Après, une heure de combat où Maka tenait à peine debout, la sorcière a trébuché sur le corps de sa partenaire. La meister a plongé et planté de nouveau le couteau. Elle s'est ensuite assise pour se plonger dans la folie afin de se soigner. Depuis, elle attend. Elle ne sait pas quoi mais elle attend. Inconsciemment, elle espère voir Soul, Wolf ou même Black Star ou son père sortir de derrière un arbre pour venir l'aider. Elle n'a plus d'énergie pour avancer seule ayant l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide. Elle réalise la bêtise de son plan en s'insultant silencieusement. Elle suit une âme inconnue qu'elle ressent à peine malgré ses compétences dans un domaine qui ressemble plus à l'antre de la folie qu'à la forêt qu'elle est censée être.

L'âme l'appelle pendant plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à sortir la meister de sa torpeur. Maka se lève prenant maladroitement en prenant appui sur l'arbre qui lui servait de dossier. Une fois à peu près stable sur ses jambes, elle se remet à avancer tant bien que mal. Elle n'a aucune idée du temps qu'elle a passé dans cette forêt. Elle a perdu la notion du temps des jours, voire des semaines auparavant. Il lui faut quelques instants pour réaliser que le paysage a légèrement changé, elle a atteint une grotte étrange, fermée d'une porte en bois épais. Maqka soupir de soulagement. Elle sent qu'elle vient d'atteindre son objectif et que quoi qu'elle cherchait, il se trouve derrière la porte. Le seul problème, c'est le nombre de keshin qui s'agglutinent devant la porte.

Ils paraissent tenter de forcer la porte en frappant dessus avec tous les moyens à leurs portées. C'est une porte ancienne en bois massif grossièrement taillée mais résistante aux coups les plus puissants. Ils sont six en tout et Maka n'est pas sûre d'arriver à les battre. Pour être exacte, la chance de victoire lui effleure à peine l'esprit. La folie présente dans l'air les rendent plus puissants encore et vu leur nombre, ça lui parait irréalisable.

Maka les détaille pour tenter de percer leurs points faibles. Il y en a un avec une épée dans le bras qui ressemble vaguement à la lame de Soul, deux autres semblent jumeaux avec des formes cubiques qui les font ressembler à des Picasso vivants, un autre est grand et massif avec deux marteaux à la place des mains et il y a petit kishin à ses côtés qui ressemble au clown qui sortent des boites à musique. La dernière est une femme qui ressemble à un arbre avec à ses pieds et sur ses mains de longues racines menaçantes qui s'enroulent et se déroulent nerveusement. En faisant son constat, la jeune fille perd à nouveau espoir. L'âme se met à chanter pour la motiver. Maka sent son âme grossir au point d'atteindre la taille de celle de Stein. Normalement, dans cet état, la jeune fille devrait en perdre le contrôle mais l'âme fantôme l'aide à garder contact avec la réalité. Maka se laisse envahir par les âmes de ses opposants.

Elle tue les deux premiers kishin sans vraiment le réaliser. C'était le grand au marteau avec le petit clown. La jeune fille n'est pas vraiment là mais dans un monde irréel où seule l'âme compte. Elle se concentre ensuite sur la suivante. Quand l'âme de Maka entre en contact avec celle de son ennemi, la femme-arbre se met à hurler de douleur. Elle ne supporte pas la longueur d'âme anti-démon de la jeune meister. Maka la tue de son poignard sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Le combat continu sans ralentir et cette fois-ci ce sont les deux monstres jumeaux qui l'attaquent de concert. Maka se connecte à nouveau à leurs âmes. Elle virevolte quelques secondes avant de fendre sur ses ennemis pour tuer les deux d'un même mouvement ample à l'aide de son couteau. Elle se tourne enfin vers le dernier qui lui fonce dessus sans hésitation. Elle pose sa main sur son front et tous deux tombent à genoux.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	14. La grotte

Avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>A l'instant où Maka entre en résonnance avec le dernier keshin, elle ressent une douleur insupportable accompagnée d'une terreur sans nom. L'un et l'autre se mette à hurler de concert à la fois par surprise et pour évacuer une partie de la douleur partagée. Une fois que Maka a réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de son ennemi, elle s'y invite sans réussir à atténuer sa présence.<p>

Elle découvre un jeune homme heureux qui semble très amoureux d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Un couple heureux parmi d'autre. Vu leurs vêtements, Maka suppose que ça remonte au début du 20ieme siècle. Elle observe des scènes de la vie quotidienne qui reflètent le bonheur du couple. Elle les voit sur un banc, en train de faire la cuisine, sous un feu d'artifice pour la nouvelle année,... Ils achètent une maison et un berceau pour un futur heureux événement.

Elle voit la jeune femme se faire renverser par un cheval conduit par un noble pressé d'arriver. Il ne ralentit même pas et continu son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne survivra pas à ses blessures, mourant quelques heures plus tard. Maka voit alors le jeune homme tomber dans un désespoir sans nom. Elle est projetée au jour de l'enterrement. Il ne pleure plus mais semble sans vie, il serre dans ses mains un médaillons en forme de demi-lune en argent. Maka est surprise de reconnaître le pendentif qu'elle cherche avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle le voit à genoux sur la tombe de sa bien-aimée et il se laisse submerger par ses émotions. D'abord par le chagrin puis par la folie. Un jour, un homme lui tape sur l'épaule certainement inquiet de le voir à cet endroit tous les jours depuis si longtemps, il se retourne et le décapite à l'aide de sa main changée en épée par la folie. Sans un mot, il se lève et prend la direction de la ville en laissant derrière lui le médaillon sur la pierre tombale.

Maka essaye tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre de son esprit et tente de donner un sens aux lambeaux de souvenirs qu'elle découvre. Elle suppose qu'il souhaite retrouver son médaillon et sa explique son acharnement sur la porte. Elle n'a aucune idée des situations qui ont amené le médaillon à cet endroit mais il est bel et bien là.

Pour ce qu'elle a réussi à découvrir sur l'histoire du médaillon, il a disparu une centaine d'année plus tôt, volé par une sorcière du nom de mélusine qui est parti avec le bijou sans laisser de trace. A présent qu'elle a les pièces du puzzle supplémentaire, elle arrive à retrouver une partie de l'histoire qui lui manquait jusque-là. Elle suppose que la sorcière l'a volé pour pouvoir vivre sans problème parmi les hommes et auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. Maka se dit que le médaillon a dû guider des âmes comme la sienne à travers les siècles pour se protéger de ceux qui voudraient profiter de son pouvoir à mauvais escient.

Maka reprend suffisamment le contrôle d'elle-même pour se reconcentrer sur le combat en cours. Le dernier keshin est bien plus puissant que les cinq autres, il devait les mener et les coordonner pour lui permettre d'avoir enfin accès au précieux médaillon. La jeune meister décide de le combattre avec ses propres armes et laisse la tristesse du kishin l'envahir pour lui donner plus de puissance. L'âme de la meister, toujours épaulée par le chant de l'âme blanche gagne en puissance.

Le kishin hurle de plus belle. La douleur et le chant de l'âme blanche en résonnance à travers Maka le tétanise et l'empêche de prendre la moindre initiative. Une fois stabilisée, Maka réussit à se concentrer sur lui. Ne supportant plus de le voir souffrir ainsi et la jeune meister décide de le libérer et plante sa lame dans son cœur. Elle sait que son vrai cœur a été détruit il y a des années, à la mort de sa femme. Elle espère que cela l'apaisera peut-être enfin et lui permettra de trouver un repos mérité. Maka toujours en résonnance avec le kishin se sent mourir avec lui. Une fois son âme disparu, Maka est violement projeté dans le monde réel.

Elle hurle à nouveau de douleur sentant le souffle lui manquer. Étant à nouveau dans le monde réel, elle prend conscience de son état physique. Elle a un poignet cassé, une lance plantée sur le côté droit et de nombreuses contusions. Chaque centimètre de son corps lui fait mal à cause de coups qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir reçu. Elle a du mal à respirer, haletant plus qu'elle n'aspire l'air ambiant. Elle se concentre une nouvelle fois pour trouver de l'énergie dans des recoins insoupçonnés de son âme et de son corps. Elle a conscience que sa vie est en danger et qu'elle doit faire rapidement quelque chose si elle ne veut pas succomber. Elle se concentre pour laisser la folie la submerger. Elle tient son poignet laissant le sang noir réparer les os et les ligaments abîmés. Elle respire avec peine, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Elle enlève ensuite la lance et ses plaies se referment instantanément. Elle se relève avec une démarche hésitante et reprend le contrôle d'elle-même. Pantelante, elle pose la main sur la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre et Maka s'effondre à l'intérieur. Elle rampe dans la grotte sombre et la porte se referme derrière elle. L'esprit de la jeune meister perd le dessus sur son corps et elle sombre dans l'inconscience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Elle se réveille en gémissant, son corps étant engourdi par la douleur et le froid environnant. Elle sent que l'air de la grotte autour d'elle est humide et frais. Elle se lève avec maladresse et fait face à la pièce sans être prête à faire face à un nouvel ennemi. Elle distingue un bruit d'eau qui coule dans le fond de la grotte et qui explique certainement l'humidité et le froid ambiant. Il y a un petit pilier au centre d'un mètre de hauteur. La scène est éclairée faiblement par une mousse phosphorescente au plafond. Elle est surprise de constater qu'elle ne ressent plus aucune trace de folie dans l'espace fermé, elle se sent apaisée et calme pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Maka s'approche et regarde le médaillon avec attention sans toutefois prendre le risque de le toucher dans un premier temps. Il est noirci par le temps. Elle éprouve un doute à l'instant où elle fixe cet objet qui l'a forcé à faire l'impossible. Et, si elle avait fait tout ça pour rien? Sa main est suspendue au-dessus du bijou sans qu'elle puisse se décider à entrer en contact avec lui. Elle finit par le prendre. Elle laisse échapper un couinement de surprise. L'objet n'est pas froid comme elle s'y attendait mais semblait posséder sa propre source de chaleur. Au même moment, elle sent une âme l'envahir. L'âme fantôme entre enfin en contact avec elle, en contact directe.

« Merci de l'avoir libéré. » Elle aperçoit brièvement une silhouette avec de longs cheveux bruns. Aussi brusquement que l'âme l'a envahi, elle disparaît à nouveau. Maka sait que cette fois-ci, c'est à jamais. L'âme fantôme a accompli son rôle. Le médaillon devient froid comme vidé de toute énergie. La meister tombe à genoux et laisse ses larmes couler. Tant d'amour qui traverse la folie et le temps la bouleverse, elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Son père a tout fait pour lui prouver le contraire. Les larmes de tristesse qui coulent sur ses joues, se transforment en larmes d'épuisement. Elle aimerait être avec les siens, elle se sent si seule dans ce monde empli de folie. La disparition de l'âme blanche lui laisse un vide qu'elle a dû mal à combler et qui la laisse perdue. Elle ne souhaite qu'une chose, se synchroniser avec Soul ou Wolf pour retrouver une présence à ses côtés. La meister sait que ce n'est pas un acte anodin mais à cet instant c'est une nécessité.

Elle reste de longues minutes assise à se reposer, elle trouve même la force de manger un peu de ce qui lui reste dans son sac. Elle réalise à la vue de la quantité d'eau et de nourriture restants que cela fait certainement plusieurs jours qu'elle a oublié de se nourrir. Elle se redresse maladroitement en prenant appui aux parois abruptes et enfile le pendentif. Elle respire de longue minute avant de toucher la porte et de se décider à retourner dans l'enfer. La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois à son contact. Une fois dehors, Maka remarque que la lourde porte ne se referme pas. Elle suppose que c'est normal étant donné qu'il n'y a plus rien à protéger à l'intérieur.

Elle reprend la direction de Death City mais avec une grosse différence par rapport au trajet aller. Elle ne sent plus les âmes autour d'elle avec autant de force. C'est comme si le monde qui l'entourait était voilé. Elle doit se concentrer pour percevoir les âmes en détails. Elle ferme les yeux debout devant la grotte. Elle redevient, enfin, Maka Albarn. Il commence à pleuvoir et la jeune fille lève un peu plus son visage espérant que l'eau va lui permettre de lui laver une partie de la crasse qui la couvre. La pluie lui paraît purificatrice, comme-ci elle chassait les dernières traces du cauchemar pour lui permettre de vivre sa nouvelle vie. Elle reprend sa route, une flamme d'espoir farouche dans le cœur et l'esprit.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	15. Le retour

ça y est la correction des chapitres est finie ! J'espère que ceux qui la découvriront l'apprécieront et que ceux qui la connaisse déjà auront pris plaisir à la relire.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

><p>Une fois de retour à Shibusen, Maka hésite. Elle s'est lavée dans une rivière ce qui lui donne un visage à peu près humain et a acheté quelques vêtements sur le chemin du retour pour ne pas les inquiéter en portant des vêtements avec les marques des combats qu'elle a menés. A contrecœur, elle prend la direction du labo de Stein. Elle aurait mille fois préféré voir Soul en premier mais elle est épuisée et a besoin de dormir au plus vite. Elle a conscience qu'elle va très certainement dormir longtemps car elle sent qu'elle a trop tiré sur la corde. Elle frappe à la porte en métal sans énergie et entend des bruits de pas à l'intérieur en réponse. Stein ouvre et la dévisage avec un regard partagé entre la surprise et la colère. Elle prend la parole sans lui laisser le temps de lui faire la morale.<p>

« Je n'en peux plus, je veux juste dormir. Vous me poserez toutes les questions que vous voulez après. J'ai …» Ses mots sont plus des murmures que des paroles et cela n'échappe pas à Stein.

« C'est qui? » Elle reconnait la voix de Marie à l'intérieur. Elle regarde son professeur avec un air implorant en sachant que Marie lui ferait la morale et la chouchouterait trop longtemps pour qu'elle ait la force de le supporter. Stein le comprend et referme un peu la porte pour empêcher Marie de découvrir leur visiteur tardif.

« C'est rien Marie, un étudiant. Je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie. » Stein aide Maka à se tenir debout et réalise combien elle est épuisée. Une fois à l'hôpital, il la porte plus qu'il ne la soutient pour la conduire à une chambre. Il sent son anxiété monter en songeant à ce qu'il va découvrir lors de l'examen médical. Elle s'assoit sur le lit et Stein l'aide à enfiler une chemise d'hôpital pour l'examiner plus facilement. Il ne voit aucune blessure. En tout cas, rien de grave, il y a juste quelques bleus et égratignures sur sa peau pâle. Il l'examine longtemps cherchant à comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer. Son corps ne lui donne aucune indication mais il réalise combien physiquement et nerveusement, elle est à bout. Selon ses examens, elle est également en hypoglycémie et déshydratée.

Maka s'est endormie à la moitié de l'examen, la tête sur l'épaule du docteur. Stein pousse un soupire autant dû à la fatigue qu'au soulagement. Il est rassuré d'avoir récupéré la meister en un seul morceau mais il est trois heure du matin et il commence à ressentir les effets de la lassitude. Il allonge la jeune fille sur le lit et installe une perfusion pour qu'elle récupère plus facilement de son périple, quoi qu'elle ait pu faire. Il prend le médaillon et le fait tourner entre ses doigts. L'objet n'a pas échappé à son attention surtout à la façon dont Maka le tient contre elle, comme si c'était un trésor inestimable. Elle le lui reprend inconsciemment dans son sommeil, le ramenant sur sa poitrine et se mettant en position fœtale. Stein se redresse, éteint la lumière et ferme la porte. Pour le reste il gérera, demain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka ouvre les yeux en fin d'après-midi le lendemain. Elle se sent reposée mais a encore l'esprit plongé dans le brouillard. Stein s'approche immédiatement d'elle pour prendre sa tension ainsi que sa température. La jeune fille encore engourdie par le sommeil, se relève maladroitement pour boire. Stein la regarde avec inquiétude se battre pour porter le verre à ses lèvres. Elle est vraiment épuisée par les combats qu'elle a menés mais pourtant il n'est pas sûr que la forcer à tout raconter soit une bonne chose. Tant qu'elle va bien c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse.

« Tu as faim ? » Maka secoue la tête. Elle est trop fatiguée pour avoir faim.

« Il va falloir leurs dire que tu es rentrée. » Maka regarde Stein avec des yeux vitreux pendant plusieurs secondes avec de finir par acquiescer. Elle ouvre son âme pour résonner avec Soul puis regarde Stein en espérant qu'il comprenne le message sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler. Ce dernier hoche la tête en réponse et Maka se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Je m'occupe de ton père. » Elle ferme les yeux et s'endort en quelques secondes. Stein soupire devant son absence de réponse et change la perfusion avant de ressortir de la pièce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Elle émerge à nouveau le lendemain soir. Elle sent la présence de Soul et de Wolf dans la pièce. Elle hésite à ouvrir les yeux sachant qu'il allait y avoir une confrontation. Le seul intérêt de le faire maintenant c'est qu'elle ferait face aux deux en même temps. Elle n'est absolument pas sûre qu'elle en ait la force. Elle finit quand même par les ouvrir sachant qu'elle n'y couperait pas. Wolf regarde dehors et Soul est assis à sa droite plongé dans un magazine. Elle se tourne sur le côté pour mieux lui faire face. Attiré par le bruit, Soul lève les yeux pour croiser les siens. Voyant qu'elle est réveillée, il pose le magasine à côté de lui en prenant son temps. Elle attend sa réaction avec anxiété, pas franchement impatiente à l'idée de l'entendre lui faire la leçon.

« Tu cherches à me donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. » Wolf ricane en regardant Maka qui écarquille les yeux. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ce que Soul fasse de l'humour. Il soupire avant de reprendre tout en secouant la tête. « Tu as finis? Tu restes là maintenant? » Il le dit doucement, sans agressivité, comme s'il demandait quel temps il faisait dehors. Maka ne peut qu'hocher la tête en réponse, perturbée par la réaction inattendue de Soul. Elle lit le soulagement dans ses yeux en retour. Elle se sent de plus en plus perdue. « Tu as gagné. » Elle ne sait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir et elle préfère garder le silence. « Tu ne resteras jamais seule. Tu seras toujours entourée soit de moi, soit de Wolf ou de quelqu'un d'autre si on n'est pas disponible. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé d'aide? » Wolf semble boudeur. Il accepte moins bien la situation que Soul. En fait, il a été surpris par l'aplomb dont fait preuve Soul et plus particulièrement sa réaction lorsque la jeune fille a disparu. Quand il est devenu évident qu'ils ne la retrouveraient pas, Soul a fait une réflexion qui l'a surpris. Il a soupiré en disant à mi-mot que ça fugue ne le surprenait pas. Il savait qu'en la couvant ainsi, ça faisait partie des risques encourus mais il pensait pouvoir l'en empêcher. Wolf a vu combien l'albinos semblait dépité quand il a fini sa réflexion tout en pestant contre son inutilité. Le guerrier a été d'autant plus surpris quand le père de la jeune fille, Tsubaki et Black Star ont acquiescé en réponse tout en baissant les yeux. Les trois autres se sont contentés de faire un petit sourire un peu triste tout en espérant qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Cette discussion a permis au soldat de comprendre qu'il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille si bien qu'il le croyait.

« Il y avait trop de folie. » Maka s'assoit sur le lit les bras autours de ses jambes et elle se replonge dans les souvenirs d'hallucination qu'elle a eue dans la forêt. Soul et Wolf échange discrètement un regard, Stein leurs a dit de ne pas l'agité inutilement sous peine de la déstabilisé et de prendre le risque qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même. Ils ne peuvent que lui donner raison, au vus de sa réaction. Soul se note dans un coin de la tête de s'occuper de Black Star rapidement pour éviter tout incident.

« Tu as faim? » Wolf change de sujet et Maka hoche la tête en réponse. Le soldat se lève et part docilement en quête de nourriture. Maka est soulagée de voir qu'à priori il n'y aura pas de cris et qu'elle a l'air tiré d'affaire, tout du moins pour aujourd'hui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vers 21h Maka se met à piquer du nez. Ça n'échappe pas à Soul qui se lève tout en indiquant à Wolf de faire de même.

« Stein nous conseille de te laisser tranquille cette nuit pour ne pas t'envahir d'âme et te permettre de te reposer correctement. » Maka attrape le poignet de la faux démoniaque pour attirer son attention.

« Reste avec moi, je ne veux pas être seule. » Malgré ces mots, Maka n'est pas sûre d'elle et attend avec inquiétude la réaction de Soul. Ce dernier rougit avant de lui enlever doucement la main de son poignet. Il lui retire les cheveux des yeux en souriant avant de s'éloigner du lit. Maka se recroqueville sur elle-même s'enfonçant dans les draps sans rien dire.

Elle n'est pas sûre de grand-chose mais elle sait qu'elle ne veut pas perdre cette habitude. Elle est la première surprise par sa prise de conscience mais elle n'arrive pas à calmer son besoin. Soul éteint la lumière et referme la porte, laissant pour toute luminosité celle du clair de lune. Il se rapproche du lit et s'assoit sur le bord en prenant garde de ne pas écraser sa meister. Cette dernière le regarde faire avec appréhension. Il enlève son pantalon et sa veste avant de se glisser à côté d'elle et de la serrer contre lui. Il est soulagé de la sentir se blottir en retour. Maka est apaisée en sentant une âme et un corps dont elle est si familière. Des larmes de soulagement coulent sur ses joues et elle agrippe le T-shirt de Soul pour le retenir. Il lui essuie ses larmes et la serre un peu plus. Elle est rentrée, elle est chez elle.

Wolf regarde de nouveau dehors un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils vont enfin pouvoir repartir en chasse et tuer normalement à présent.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


End file.
